The Mafia vs Mayhem
by NejixHyuuga
Summary: Mayhem and The Mafia have been fighting for a long time for their pride. Will all of this fighting ever end? NejixTenten SakuraxSasuke HinataxNaruto TemarixShikamaru InoxShino
1. Chapter 1 First Time

Part 1

**Introduction**

Ever since they were twelve, they joined a gang. It was Mayhem against The Mafia. They always fought about the dumbest things. Neither of them were allowed on the other gang's property. If they stepped foot on the other's property, the rules said that that person had to die.

Mayhem consisted of five people, actually, five girls. Five strong, brave girls. The Mafia consisted of six people, they were guys. The didn't care about the phrase, "Never hit girls." Mayhem wasn't even GIRLS. They're more like ... let's say. Gangsters.

They were normal people until they were called to be in a fight for their gang name or land.

Mayhem sounded like a guy's gang name, because girls weren't allowed in the gang world. Who would know that the strongest, most powerful lady was the gang leader of Mayhem? Guess who. Tsunade.

The Mafia was led my Jiraya. Seriously, who knew? The Mafia was the first and only gang, until Mayhem came along, trying to prove that girls can be in gangs.

**Story**

"Hey, let's go to the beach!" The girl with pink, shoulder-length hair suggested. The five girls were dead bored. The girl with blue innocent eyes sighed and nodded. She had blond hair tied back into one ponytail. "Hell yeah, I'm dead bored." Another blond said.

"Okay, let's go then!" The girl with brown hair and eyes said. Another girl with violet hair nodded. The five stood up to walk to their rooms.

They lived in a condo. Tsunade bought them the condo so that she can contact everyone easily, besides, the five of them were best friends since they joined the gang.

"INO! HURRY UP!" The blond with four spikes yelled at the main room of their condo. "SORRY! I HAVE TO DO MY HAIR!" Ino yelled. "We're going to be in the water, you whore!" The pink hair yelled. Ino ran down the stairs and went up to the pink haired girl and said, "What did you say, Sakura?"

"Okay, okay. Break it up." The brown eyed girl said. She undid her regular two buns into two braids. "IT'S NOT YOUR CONCERN, TENTEN!" yelled Ino. Tenten looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Whatever."

"P-please. It's not nessary to fight with our partners." The violet haired said. Sakura and Ino sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right, Hinata."

They walked into the beach and dropped their stuff at their usual spot. All guys had their eyes on them.

Sakura had her hair up into a ponytail, with a green bow on it. She wore a two piece pink bathing suit. She grabbed her surf board.

Tenten had her hair into two braids. Her top part of her two piece bathing suit was a halter, two strings that were tied behind her neck. Her whole entire bathing suit was black.

Ino decided to put her hair done, showing off her long, blond hair. She had on a regular two piece bathing suit, it was sea blue. She sat on the chair, planning on getting a tan.

Hinata wore a jacket over her bathing suit, and the bottom part of her bathing suit had short shorts. She left her long violet hair done, not planning on doing anything with it.

Temari jumped into the water with all her clothes on, her hair was straight down when her head popped out of the water. She didn't care, she had on a large white shirt that covered her whole bathing suit. She dived into the water again.

Sakura ran into the water with her surf board. Tenten joined in with Temari under the water. Hinata sat on the chair, reading a book. Who knows what she was reading.

Ino was laying on the chair, with sunglasses. She occasionally would take it off and wink at guys who were looking at her.

"Let's eat." Sakura suggested when everyone was sitting on their chairs, either reading, looking at guys, look at the water, or whatever they felt like doing.

Tenten, Temari, and Hinata nodded. "No, I'm going to eat with the guys over there." Ino said, pointing at a group of guys. Sakura mumbled, "Slut." under her breath, but Ino didn't hear, she was too busy waving back at the guys.

The four of them walked into the beach resturant and ordered food. Minutes later, Ino came and joined in.

Everything went smoothly until ...

The door opened to show six guys, wearing shorts, showing their hot bodies. The five girls looked at the door, and smiled evilly. The six guys felt their appearance and looked over at the girls. "Mayhem." One of the guys said. He had black hair, and it was tied up. He was talking to the other guy, who had blond hair, and his appearance looked like he was the loudest. The didn't know each other, this was the first time they saw each other, but Tsunade warned them about The Mafia, and showed them the pictures of the members of The Mafia

The Mafia on the other hand, has researched EVERYTHING about Mayhem.

"Hn." The black haired guy said. He had jet black eyes.

The six guys walked towards the girls. The guy who had long black hair, and white eyes said, "What are you guys doing here?" Hinata looked away. Tenten looked at him and said, "Excuse you, I don't know who you're talking to with that tone."

A guy with red hair and the word 'love' written on his forehead said, "Worthless girls." Sakura stood up and slammed her hand onto the table. "This isn't your territory." The guy with black eyes and hair stepped up and said, "I'll handle her, Gaara." Gaara didn't move, he liked challenges.

Ino noticed another guy in the back, who had sunglasses on him, and his hands in his pocket. She could tell that he was looking away.

"New member?" Ino asked, looking at the guy. The guy looked at her, well she couldn't see if he was looking at her, but her senses said that he was. "So, it doesn't concerns you." The blond haired guy said.

"Why the fuck are you guys bothering us anyways?" Tenten asked. "BECAUSE. You're in our territory." The white eyed guy said. "Neji, chill." The boy with his hair tied back said. "I'm not going to chill, Shikamaru." Neji said. Shikamaru sighed. Neji turned back towards Tenten.

"Who said it was your territory, remember? This is none of our territory, bastard." Tenten said. Neji looked at her and said, "You don't own shit." Everyone looked at him. "Hyuuga, chill." The black haired and eyes said. "Uchiha Sasuke, why don't you shut up and let Neji do what he wants to do." Gaara said.

Sasuke looked at Gaara with evil eyes. "Shino, let's get some food." The blond haired boy said. Shino nodded slightly before looking at Ino. "Naruto! Wait!" Shikamaru yelled behind Shino and Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura once more before smirking. Gaara and Neji were the only ones left. "You bitches better watch out." Gaara said. "Really? That's very interesting to know." Temari said. Neji and Tenten were too busy giving each other death eyes to care about what others were saying. Hinata looked at Neji before looking away.

"Let's go, Gaara." Neji said. They started walking towards their friends. Tenten looked at the back of Neji. Neji turned around and gave her a smirk. "You're fun to play with." He said before joining with his friends.

"Hyuuga?" Sakura asked, looking at Hinata. Hinata looked away. "Okay, let's go." Tenten said. Hinata sighed with relief. Ino looked at the guys once more before giving them a flirty smile.

They walked back to their condo.

"Ugh, stupid first day of school is tomorrow." Temari complained. Tenten nodded and said, "This year isn't going to be different then last year, though. Except for the fact that we're going to be in upperclass."

"Um... Tsunade wants to meet with us." Hinata added in. The four of the girls looked at her and nodded. They changed into their regular clothes and walked towards Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade, they're here." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded, still looking out of the window behind her desk. The five girls came in and said, "Hello, Tsunade."

Tsunade spun her chair around to face them. She putted her hand on the table and said, "Your high school isn't our territory anymore." The five girls had a bunch of questions to ask, but they knew better not to disturb Tsunade while she was talking. "That's it. Any questions?" Tsunade said.

"Why isn't it our territory anymore?" Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded at Shizune and Shizune said, "We now own the club at the downtown area." The five girls looked at Shizune with the face that said, What-the-fuck-the-club? Shizune made a face that said, Tsunade-wanted-a-club. The five nodded.

"And, there's another gang that's now here. They're not that big, so they shouldn't be a problem." Tsunade said. The five girls nodded. "Tsunade!" Kurenai yelled, while opening the door. She saw the five girls, the five girls bowed to her and greeted her. "Nevermind." Kurenai said. Tsunade nodded and said, "Dismiss." to the five girls. They nodded and left.

"I wonder why Kurenai looked worried." Sakura asked, when she closed the door of Tsunade's office. Ino shrugged and said, "Wonna go back and listen to them?" Hinata shook her head and said, "That's wrong." Tenten agreed and said, "If Kurenai didn't say 'nevermind' then they're trying not to tell us. Just keep things the way they are." Temari nodded and sighed. "Fuckin school is tomorrow."

* * *

I wanted to have gangs in there, because my social studies teacher were talking about gangs and i thought that it would be cool if I had gangs instead of Ninjas. So yeah. I don't know if it sounds familiar, but oh well. eh. sorry if you don't like it. bleh. reviews are nice 


	2. Chapter 2 High School

Part 2

The next morning, they all woke up. Sakura and Tenten made pancakes, Hinata poured orange juice, Temari placed the plates, spoons, and forks on the table, and Ino went to the store to buy donuts.

"I'M BACK!" Ino yelled as she opened the door. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata was sitting at their usual place at the table. "Oh? You guys were waiting for me?" Ino asked, placing the donuts on the table. The four of them nodded. Ino smiled and said, "Okay, dig in, now. Sorry."

Tenten smiled and said, "It's okay, let's eat. Then we have to go to school." Temari groaned. "I hate school." Sakura nodded and said, "You're not the only one. I had to wake up three minute earlier than usual." Hinata laughed. "Three minutes?" Sakura nodded.

"I HAD TO WAKE UP FIVE HOURS EARLIER!" Temari yelled. "Wow." Tenten said. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata nodded.

They ate breakfast as usual.

When they were done, they had to change into their uniforms. Black skirts that went to up to their thighs, white button-up shirt, short sleeved, and a black or gray tie. Their shoes have to be black converses, low-top.

Their hairs were usual, nothing special.

They started walking to school as usual. The usuals when they walked into the schools were whistles from guys, and snickers from girls. They were hated from the girls. They walked into first period. They had the same schedule because Temari forced the principal to change it so that the five can have the same classes. Ever since then, each time the principal sees Temari in the hallway, he would turn around and walk towards his office.

They sat at their usual spots, in the back, and away from their fan clubs, gossip girls, and weird nerds.

Their sits were from left to right, using up the whole row. Temari sat at the last seat, then Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and then Sakura. The seat next to Sakura was empty. The row in front of them was completely empty.

Hinata nudged Temari and said, "This will be fun." Temari looked at her with lazy eyes and said, "Yeah, fun." Right then, the door opened to show the teacher.

"Good morning, students! I see that we have the same students since last year! Today, we will have six new students! Amazing, isn't it?" The teacher said, too cheerful. Everyones head lift up from the tables, the conversations stopped, and the world felt like it was about to freeze.

The six guys came in. The four girls shook their head. "Yes, fun indeed." Temari said and she smiled. The six guys looked over at the girls and smiled. Gaara whispered to Neji. Neji looked at Tenten and laughed. Tenten saw that Neji was looking at her and rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Please introduce yourselves! Give me your first and last name, and give me something intersting about you!" The teacher said cheerfully. Naruto went up and said, "HI! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen." Hinata giggled "I always want to beat this guy up." Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke turned the other way, saying, "Really."

"Next!" The teacher said, pointing at Shikamaru. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. I hate bothersome people. I love looking at the clouds, and I tell you before, teacher. I'm going to sleep in your class." The teacher looked at him for awhile before pointing at Shino.

"Aburame Shino." Shino said simply. "Tell me something interesting about you." The teacher said. "Like what." Shino asked. "Why do you always wear on that sunglasses?" Ino yelled across the room. "Because then I won't see how ugly your face really is." Shino said. The gossip girls turned around at Ino and laughed at her.

"Or is it because you have the most ugliest eyes there is?" Ino challenged. "Okay, Ino. Don't be mean to the new kids." The teacher said. Ino looked at Shino angrily before looking away.

"You." The teacher said, pointing at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke. I can beat your ass in a few minutes." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. Sakura felt the challenge and looked at him with the face that said Come-here-then. "No profanity, Uchiha." The teacher said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, still looking at Sakura. "Okay, next." The teacher said, pointing at Gaara. "Gaara and I love challenges." Gaara said. "What about your last name?" The teacher asked. "I keep that to myself." Gaara said, crossing his arms. The teacher looked at Gaara and said, "Okay ... Last person!"

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said. The teacher automatically looked at Hinata, who looked away. "Okay ... tell me something interesting about yourself." The teacher asked. Neji looked at Tenten and said, "I'm not answering that." The teacher was freaked out with the new kids and said, "Okay... there's a row of six seats in the back, in front of the girls. You six may sit there."

Neji and Sasuke smirked at Tenten and Sakura.

Shikamaru sat in front of Temari. Naruto sat in front of Hinata. Shino sat in front of Ino. Neji sat in front of Tenten, and Sasuke sat in front of Sakura. Gaara sat in front of the empty seat next to Sakura.

Tenten kicked the back of Neji's chair. Neji turned around and said, "Watch where you're kicking, bitch." Tenten stared at him and said, "I am." Tenten could see that Neji's fist was in a ball.

Shikamaru told Naruto, "I'm taking a nap, tell me when lunch comes." Naruto nodded and said, "I hope there's ramen for lunch." Hinata giggled. "Ay, you're not suppose to sleep during class, you lazy ass." Temari said to Shikamaru, who had his head down. "Stop bothering you old hag." Temari got mad and whacked him on his head with her books.

Gaara had his hand across his chest, and his eyes closed.

Ino leaned in Shino's ears and whispered, "You're going to get it, bastard." Shino pushed Ino's face back away from his ear. "Shut up, whore." Shino said.

Sakura putted her feet on Sasuke's chair, and started shaking her legs, causing Sasuke's chair to shake. "Ay, stop it." Sasuke said, still facing the classroom. "Stop what?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke turned around to see a girl with the most innocent eyes there was. He turned back around and said, "Stupid."

The bell rang for lunch. The five girls waited for the guys to come out of the class. When the six guys left the classroom, they were stopped.

"Why the fuck are you guys here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stepped in and said, "This is our school." Sakura remembered that the high school wasn't theirs anymore. "Why the fuck did you guys pick this high school?" Tenten asked. "This isn't your property anymore, hoe." Neji said. Tenten crossed her arms around her chest.

"Whatever, let's go." Gaara said, walking towards the cafetria. Naruto nodded and said, "I'm hungry, I really hope there's ramen." Hinata giggled. The guys started walking away.

"Shit." Temari said. Ino nodded and said, "This never happened before." They started walking towards the cafetria. Sakura nodded and said, "This is going to turn out to be a problem"

"I think that's what Kurenai wanted to tell Tsunade, and Tsunade knew about it or something." Tenten suggested. Sakura thought about it and said, "Maybe."

"This never happened before." Hinata said. "Oh well. More fun for me." Temari said. They walked into the cafetria, and walked towards their normal table, towards the end of the cafetria, with no one sitting almost three tables away from them. Their table were closest to their favorite line, the snack bar.

They stood up and bought food.

Sakura bought some fries, a pizza, and apple juice. Ino bought a cheeseburger, and an apple. Tenten bought hot and spicy chicken sandwich, cutted strawberries, and a bottle of water. Temari bought chicken nuggests and milk. Hinata only bought two hot rolls.

Neji walked towards Tenten and took her bottle of water, opened it and started drinking it. "YOU BASTARD! I PAID FOR THAT!" Tenten yelled. She stood up and tried to get the water bottle out of his hands. He lift his hand up high, so that she couldn't get the water bottle. She tippy-toed, but she still couldn't get it back. "Stop flirting, Hyuuga." Sasuke said, sitting down on a seat on the girls table.

Neji threw the water bottle at Tenten and sat down. Tenten looked at him with sad eyes and resumed eating. She hated it when guys take something of hers, and she can't get it back.

Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino sat down on the table. "Who said that you guys can sit at the table?" Sakura said. "I said so." Sasuke said. Naruto came and said, "Damn this school, there's no ramen!" He sat down with the guys. "Duh, baka." Shikamaru said. "Fatass." Neji whispered to Tenten, who was sitting in front of her.

Tenten kicked him in the knee. Neji looked at her, to see her smiliing sweetly. "I seriously hate you." Neji said. Tenten smiled and said, "You don't have to like me."

Temari played with Shikamaru's hair, who was sitting in front of her. He had his head down. "What the fuck are you doing?" Shikamaru asked. "What do you think I'm doing?" Shikamaru shrugged and said, "I'm trying to sleep." Temari shook him and said, "Well, it's time to wake up." Shikamaru rose his head and said, "Fine." Temari smiled.

"N-Naruto." Hinata said. Naruto was sitting next to her. Naruto looked at her and said, "What do you want?" Hinata offered him one of her rolls. "You can have a roll." Naruto looked at her and said, "I get it, just because I'm from The Mafia, you think you can kill me. You putted poison in that roll."

Ino joined in and said, "Hinata is the kindest person you'll ever meet." Naruto's stomach growled and took the rolls without thinking twice. Hinata smiled and blushed.

The whole day passed. All eleven of them had the same classes, and each of them had someone to talk to, except for Gaara, he didn't want to talk to girls.

At the end of the day, the girls started walking back to their condo. "Wait, someone is following us." Sakura said. Tenten nodded and said, "Not just one, but ... more than that. COME OUT BASTARDS!"

Bam, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru came out. "What do you guys want?" Ino said. Shikamaru shrugged and said, "They dragged me here, I could be sleeping." Neji and Sasuke looked at him and said, "Bastard, Coward, Asshole." Shikamaru shrugged and said, "Whatever."

"What do you guys want?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged and said, "Walking to your house, oh wait. Isn't it across the village? Where the dumpsters are?" Tenten mocked him, "Isn't it across the village where the dumpsters are?' You are retarded."

"Okay, Sasuke, Neji. Would you guys stop stalking Sakura and Tenten?" Temari said. "I know you two likes them" Ino added in. "Hn." Both Neji and Sasuke said. They turned the other way and started walking. Neji mumbled, "Uchiha, mission failed." Sasuke nodded and said, "We have to tell Jiraya about everything." Shikamaru asked, "What's the mission again? I fell asleep when you guys were talking."


	3. Chapter 3 Molested or Not?

Part 3

The five girls walked into Tsunade's office, to see Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko. "Wow. Is there a party?" Temari asked. Ino nodded and said, "Yeah, Kurenai and Anko is never here, they're always kicking ass." Kurenai and Anko smiled.

"Remember? When I said that there's a new gang that's forming?" Tsunade asked. The five nodded. "Well, we heard news about them." The five girls heads automatically turned over to Kurenai and Anko. "Kurenai and Anko were fighting with Kakashi and Asuma for trespassing our land."

"They said that they heard that a new gang was forming and that they were in our territory." Kurenai said. "But, we didn't let them go through our territory, it's trespassing." Anko said.

"We don't know their motivations, who's the leader, or anything." Shizune said. Obviously, she's done some research. "Tsunade, don't you know the leader of The Mafia?" Tenten asked. Tsunade shook her head. "Why are we fighitng against them now?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade gripped onto the table and said, "Sarutobi was the biggest and most popular gang leader there was. Jiraya, Orochimaru, one of my old partners, and I were under him, just like Kurenai and Anko is under me. Sarutobi was killed for smuggling tobaacco. The three of us were suppose to take on his gang, but Orochimaru wanted to take over the whole thing, rather than sharing it with me and Jiaraya. Me and Jiaraya kicked Orochimaru out of the gang world, and never heard of him since.

It was Jiaraya and I, until he did something perverted, so I quitted being the gang leader, I hated him. The gang eventually disbanded. He then made another gang, called The Mafia. He owned what used to be Sarutobi. He searched around for me, wanting to kill me for hurting him because he was being a pervert. I soon found out that he wanted to kill me, so I made a gang that would go against him."

The five girls said, "Whoa." Anko nodded and said, "We also heard that the teenagers of The Mafia is going to your high school, correct?" The five girls nodded. "They are allowed there, but crossing the line, like picking fights with you, or doing something that might hurt our gang will not be allowed." Tsunade said. The five girls nodded. "This is a kind of practice for you to see if you can be in the same place with The Mafia without starting fights." The five girls nodded, AGAIN.

"What if they starts talking to you, and starts picking on you?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded, she knew how it felt to be picked on. "You can't let any teachers or principals know you're in a gang, or else they'll find us and arrest us. You five are suppose to be regular teenagers, you can do whatever you want, but you can never show people that you're part of a gang."

The five girls nodded. "Dismiss." Tsunade said. The five girls nodded and bowed.

"Whoa, Tsunade had a weird gang past." Ino said. Hinata nodded and said, "I-I wonder who O-Orochimaru is." Temari shrugged and said, "I bet he's another pervert." They were talking, while eating dinner that night. Tenten laughed and said, "Jiaraya was one, I don't know why Jiaraya would do that, he knows that she has anger problems." Everyone shrugged.

When they were done eating, they washed up, did what they had to do before falling asleep.

The next morning, everything was normal. They started walking towards school until a black infinity stopped next to them and the car window rolled down. "Hey sexy, you want a car ride?" One of the guys said. The guys in the back laughed. "Why don't you fuck your mother?" Tenten said. "WhoOo. Guys! We found some girls with some bad-ass attitude." Temari leaned onto the car and said, "Are you sure all of you guys are guys? I see all girls in there."

"Bitch, I hope you know who you're talking to." The guy in the passanger seat said. "Is that a challenge?" Sakura said. "Damn, guys. We found some badass girls here! Where are you off to? High skoo'?" The guy in the back said. "At least we stay in school." Ino said, flicking her hair away from her face. "Damn, girl. You're hot." Another guy said.

"D-Don't talk to her like that." Hinata whispered. "Huh? What's that?" The driver said. "Shut up and leave us alone! Go fuck each other!" Temari yelled. "Why don't you come in the car, and we'll find a time to fuck you." The driver said. The guys in the back laughed. "Your car isn't even nice anyways." Sakura said. "I bet you it's cheap and breakable." Tenten added.

She putted her hand onto the side mirror of the car to break it off, but the guy in the driver's seat grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer to the car. "You're mines." He whispered. Tenten lifted her hand up to punch him, but was stopped. She found herself in someone's arms, and the driver with a bloody nose.

"Go find your grandmother, she's dying to lose her virginity." The guy that saved Tenten said. Tenten looked up to see Neji, with his hands around her waist, and her hand on his chest. Behind him was Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino and Naruto. For some reason, at that angle, Tenten thought Neji was hot.

"Let's go." The guy in the passanger seat said. The driver started driving, he then yelled out of the window saying, "Bastard, you'll pay for this."

"Hn, really." Neji said, still looking at the car, that already vanished. Neji looked down to see Tenten looking at him. He pushed her, making her fall on her ass. "Bastard." Sakura and Hinata took out their hands to help Tenten up. "You didn't even say thank you." Neji said, walking back to the guys. "About what?" Tenten asked.

"For saving your slutty ass." Neji said. By this time, Tenten was already standing up, and walking towards Neji. "You didn't have to save me, I could've handled him myself." Tenten said. "Hn, really." She had enough of him, she started running towards Neji, but was held back by Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "Remember what Tsunade said, Tenten." Sakura whispered. Tenten cooled down and nodded.

As they walked into first period, the teacher yelled happily, "TEST TIME!" Sakura loved tests, she ace them, causing everyone else to fail it. "Yay! This is my day." Sakura said to Tenten. Tenten sighed and said, "This isn't." And she kicked Neji's chair, causing him to turn around at her with really cold eyes.

The teacher passed out the tests, and everyone started on it. Shikamaru and Naruto cheated off of Shino, and Temari cheated off of Hinata. Yes, they're soo smart.

After the test was done, the teacher took it up, and letted the class talk while he graded them. "I'll give you your test when you walk out of the door." The teacher said.

Sasuke turned around to Sakura and said, "Got a pencil." Sakura looked at him and said, "Stop flirting, it's not helping." Sasuke turned around and smirked, she's totally different than everyone else.

Five minutes before the bell rang, the teacher passed out the tests. Mostly everyone had a B , but Sakura got an -A. When she got out of the classroom, with the test in her hand, she punched the wall, leaving a dent. "Whoa, mad woman on the loose." Sasuke said. Sakura turned around and said, "Shut up, Sasuke, you fuckin retard." She punched the wall again, leaving a second dent. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari stepped away from Sakura.

After seeing so, Neji, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Naruto stepped back, leaving Sasuke close to Sakura. Sakura lifted up to punch her third punch, but was stopped.

Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke's hand holding onto hers, stopping her from punching. "Stop." He said simply. Sakura looked at him, while he looked at her, when they made eye contact, both looked away. Sasuke letted go of her hand and walked to the next class.

The lunch bell rang after the fourth class. They walked out of the classroom towards lunch. The girls sat at their usual place, and the guys sat at the same table.

"N-Naruto, do you want some food?" Hinata asked softly. "YES! I'M SERIOUSLY HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled, letting the whole world know. "Y-You can have some." Hinata said, pushing a pie towards him. Naruto's eyes glowed and started eating. "You're nice, compared to the other bitches." Naruto said to Hinata. "If you get Hinata mad, she can beat you up in seconds." Temari added in, she then started flirting with Shikamaru.

"Ay, sleepy head, wake up." Temari said, while twisting his hair onto her fingers. "What..." Shikamaru mumbled. "I said wake up." Temari yelled, still having Shikamaru's hair around her finger. "Girls are so bothersome." Shikamaru said slowly. He sighed and went back to sleep. Temari giggled, and smiled.

"Why don't you ever talk?!" Ino asked Shino. "Shut up. You're annoying." Shino said. "Oh my gosh! You finally talked!" Ino squeaked. She smiled happily, causing Shino to look at how beautiful her smile was. He remembered, and looked away.

Gaara was left alone, he didn't want to talk to girls, they were useless. He would rather be in action then be in a soap opera.

The periods went by fast, Tenten would kick Neji's chair, and he would turn around. Sasuke would try to flirt with Sakura, but didn't have much process. Temari would tell Shikamaru to wake up, and twist his hair into her finger. Hinata would offer things to Naruto, and Ino would tell Shino to start talking more.

"Remember our mission." Gaara whispered to the guys afterschool at their lockers. "Yes, we know. This is part of the plan." Neji said. Sasuke nodded and said, "Neji and I have been working hard." Naruto looked at the both of them and said, "What did you guys do?" "Baka." Shino said. Neji saw the five girls walking out of the building. He looked at Sasuke and said, "Let's go, Uchiha." Neji started running after the girls. "Come on, guys." Sasuke said, running after the girls and Neji. Everyone followed.

"Did you know?" Ino asked. "Know what?" Sakura asked. "The longest couple just broke up!" Ino squeeling. "No way, how long did it last?" Tenten asked. "I think almost three years." Ino said. "That's long." Hinata added in. "Yes, I know! The guy broke up with the girl!" Ino said, amazed. "No way! How did that happened!" Sakura said. "I don't -"

"You girls are just yappy." Shikamaru said.

The five girls turned around to see six guys, hands in their pockets. "What are you guys doing here?" Temari said, looking at Shikamaru. "Just listening to the lastest gossip." Shikamaru said, taking out his hand to smoothe his hair. The girls turned around and started walking. "Stop following us, stalkers." Tenten said.

"Yeah, we're going to stalk guys." Neji said. Tenten turned around and said, "What did you say." Neji walked towards her and said, "We don't stalk guys." Tenten lifted her right hand up to punch him, but was stopped. Neji's left hand held it. Tenten struggled. Tenten then lifted her left leg up to kick his side, but was stopped by his right hand. Neji held both Tenten's right hand, and left leg. Without knowing what to do, she grabbed Neji's hair. [Remember she has her left hand. "You don't need this." Tenten said.

"Let go!" Neji said. "No." Neji letted go of Tenten, but Tenten didn't let go of his hair. "Bitch, let go!" Neji yelled. Neji punched Tenten's stomach, causing her to let go of Neji's hair, and to fly across town. Not literally. She flew about three yards before hitting the stoplight with her back.

"Tenten!" "Oh my gosh, Tenten!" "She's unconscious!" "That bastard." "Hurry up and bring her to the hospital." "Tenten!" The four girls yelled.

"Hyuuga, you didn't need to do that. Now we have to find another way." Gaara said. Neji shrugged and started walking the opposite way. "Hyuuga.." Sakura whispered, she looked at Hinata. The other guys started walking the other way, while the girls tried to carry Tenten to Tsunade.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I had a ton of homework, and I just got my laptop. Well, as you can see. No ninja skills, or weapons, or anything. Normal people in gangs. [Lol. Yes, very normal. 

Well yeah, reviews are nice.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

Part 4

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled, running towards the office. "What?!" Tsunade yelled, she was clearly frustrated about something. "Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata came back with Tenten unconscious." Shizune said. Tsunade stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing the legs of the table to tremble.

Tsunade marched towards the room where Tenten was staying at. "What the fuck happened?" Tsunade yelled when she got into the room. "The Mafia." Hinata said. "What the hell did they do?" Tsunade said. "Hyuuga Neji was messing with Tenten, and so she pulled his hair, and she wouldn't let go, so he punched her in the stomach, and she flew and hitted her back on the stoplight." Sakura said. "Very descriptive, Sakura." Temari whispered.

Tsunade walked towards the bed that Tenten was laying on. Tsunade examed her for alittle bit before poking at her stomach. Tenten started coughing before waking up.

"Tenten! Are you alright?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded and saw Tsunade. "Thanks, Tsunade." Tsunade nodded and said, "I can't believe you were pushed around by one of the members of The Mafia." Tenten's head fell down. She was going real weak on Neji, she didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't hold back.

"Tsunade, I have something to ask you." Sakura asked. Tsunade turned towards her. "Hyuuga. Is Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata related?" Sakura asked. Tsunade turned over to Hinata, who had her head down. "We'll talk about this in my office, right Hinata?" Tsunade said. Hinata nodded slowly.

"Whoa, you remembered his last name?" Ino asked Sakura when they were talking towards Tsunade's office. "Yeah, it's easy, just remember Hinata's last name." Ino shrugged and mumbled, "I don't even know Hinata's last name."

"Okay, explain, Hinata." Tsunade said, when she sat on her chair. The five girls sat on the chair that was facing Tsunade, and Shizune stood there.

"Erm ... " Hinata started. "Uh... Neji and I are cousins." Tenten looked at Hinata. "Are you fuckin serious." Tenten asked. "Damn, no wonder they have the same eyes!" Ino said. Sakura shook her head about Ino's comment.

"Neji never liked my family, so we don't talk or anything. I didn't know he joined a gang." Hinata said. Tsunade nodded her head and said, "Yeah, that's about it that I know of." Sakura turned towards Tsunade and said, "You knew about it?" Tsunade nodded and said, "We have news about the new gang."

"The new gang wants to be the top gang, and wants to be the only gang. They want to get rid of us. I also heard that they're joining up with The Mafia and is trying to destory us, and wants to be the gang leader, they think us girls shouldn't even be in a gang in the first place." Shizune said. "W-who's the leader?" Hinata asked. Shizune shrugged and said, "That's all we know for now." Tsunade nodded and said, "That's all for now, stay away from the boys at your school, they could start talking to you to get information. Be careful." The five girls nodded.

Tsunade looked at the time and said, "It's late now, dismiss, and be careful." The five girls nodded and left the room.

"I wonder who's the leader of the new gang." Sakura asked. "I dont know, but it's getting pretty serious." Temari said. "Yeah, and we might not survive this mission." Tenten said. Hinata nodded. "Gosh, we're on a dangerous mission, and I just cutted my hair!" Ino said. Everyone looked at her and then her hair, sure enough, her hair was short. She cutted like one inch of her hair. "What the hell..." Tenten said. "I had to cut my split-ends." Ino said.

_The Guys_

"Damn, Neji, you messed up our plan." Sasuke said.

"I didn't do shit." Neji said.

"Yes, you did. You had to knock the girl unconscious." Gaara said.

"That's because she pulled my hair." Neji said.

"Because you molested her." Shino said.

"I did not! She tried to punch me." Neji protested.

"Because you called her a guy." Naruto said.

"Seriously, have you seen how she looks?" Neji said.

"Yes, she's pretty damn fine if you ask me." Shikamaru said.

"Stop lying to yourself, Nara." Neji said to Shikamaru.

"You stop lying to yourself, Hyuuga. You know you like her, because you like her, you started to flirt with her, causing us to fail our mission." Gaara said.

"Wait, what was our mission again?" Naruto asked. "Baka." Sasuke said, while walking to his room.

"My friend, our mission was to find out where the leader of Mayhem is at, and where the girls live at, so that it'll be quicker to destory their gang." Shikamaru said, patting Naruto's back before walking towards his room.

Neji rolled his eyes and started walking to his room. Shino stood there for awhile before following everyone else.

_The Girls, the next morning_

They started walking towards school, wearing their usual uniforms, skirt, white shirt, a tie, and black converses. They were talking about the lastest gossip, given by Ino.

"Oh, did you see what she was wearing yesterday?" Ino asked. Everyone nodded. "We're wearing uniforms, Ino." Temari said. "No, but she was-" Ino stopped at mid-sentence when four people jumped in front of them.

Three guys and a girl stopped in front of them. They didn't look like they were from the city. "Who are you guys?" Ino asked. "Hn. Ignorant." One of the guys said, he had silver hair, coveing his eyes.

* * *

OH NO ! Action is coming ! Guess who they are. I wanted to stop here, so that the action part can be in another chapter. haha. well . please review and stuff. I'm sorry i couldn't spell Jiraiya. thanks. symbiotic. sorry I can't change it now. bleh. Well yeah. reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5 New Enemies

Part 5

"What do you what?" Temari yelled. "Call your mother and say I Love You to her, because this will be the last time she will ever see you guys again." The girl with pink long hair said, she had brown eyes, and she kinda sound like a guy. No Offense.

"Why don't you fix your voice so that you can actually sound like a girl, or are you a guy, dressing like a girl?" Tenten said. "WhoOo0! Grab a napkin, homie, you just got served!" Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino said. They have been practicing that line for a long time. Tenten made it up when the five of them were at a resturant eating.

"That's your last words, little girls." The guy with ten-thousand arms. Okay, I'm being too dramatic, but if a normal person saw a guy with alot of hands, they would freak out and run.

They four of them were walking towards the girls. Sakura started running away from them. "The fuck are you doing, Sakura!" Temari yelled. No response from Sakura. "Sakura! You scaredy-cat!" Ino yelled. Hinata lookd at the four people who were approaching them and tapped Temari on the shoulder. Tenten started running after Sakura.

"Stupid! TENTEN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE **YOU** GOING?!" Temari yelled. "I didn't know you were a fuckin wimp!" Ino yelled along. Hinata knew what they were doing and started running after Sakura and Tenten. "Hinata!" Temari and Ino both yelled at the same time. The two of them turned over to their new enemy.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Temari found out why Sakura was running away. She knew Sakura and Tenten would never run away from a fight. Hinata just follows along. Temari started running after Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. "Not you to! Temari!" Ino yelled after them, staring at the four people.

"Looks like your partners ran away." The fat guy said.

"INO! RUN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! JUST FOLLOW ME!" Temari yelled from behind her. Ino had no other way, so she ran behind Temari. Ino turned around to see the four of them chasing after the her. "Ah! Leave me alone, you bastards!" Ino yelled. She saw Temari turn into a dark forest.

"Where are you going, Temari!?" Ino yelled. "Just follow me!" Temari yelled. By this time, Ino catched up with Temari, and both of them was running, trying to find their partners. When they got deeper into the forest, they stopped and started to look around for their partners, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where the fuck are they." Temari mumbled. "What do you mean, Temari?" Ino asked.

" They wouldn't run for anything. Sakura ran first because she saw her surroundings, we were out in the public. If we start fighting on the streets, the police will come and arrest us. By then, they'll find out we're in Mayhem." Temari explained to Ino.

"Shit." Temari mumbled. Ino nodded dumbfounded. "Where are they now?" Ino asked. Temari shrugged and said, "I don't know, I saw Hinata run in here."

Ino asked, "Do you think-" "They're not that kind of person, Ino." Temari said, interrupting Ino.

"HAHAH! FOUND YOU BITCHES!" The girl with the pink hair said. "Calm down, Tayuya." The spider looking guy said. "Don't tell me to calm down! Kidoumaru!" Kidoumaru rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't say that to your partner, Tayuya." The silver haired guy said. "Shut the fuck up, Sakon, who asked you?" She looked over at the fat guy and said, "Do you want to say anything else, Jiroubou?" Jiroubou shook his head.

The four of them walked closer to Temari and Ino, who was ready to fight those hoes. "Who are you guys?" Sakura asked. Temari and Ino looked around, trying to find where the voice came from, but they couldn't find her. "You're from that new gang aren't you?" Tenten said. Temari and Ino looked around once more.

"Come out, bitches!" Sakon said. Tenten walked out of the trees and appeared behind the four enemies. Sakura appeared on the right of them, and Hinata on the left. The four enemies were surrounded.

"Mine as well tell you before you die." Kidoumaru said. "We're from the gang Mex, we're led my Orochimaru."

"Okay, for one thing, Mex? What kind of name is that? And two, what are you guys doing here?" Ino said. "Hn, what kind of name is Mayhem?" Tayuya asked. "Well, it's better than yours." Ino said. They clearly don't like each other.

Tayuya started charging towards Ino. Ino was ready, she was ready for any challenge she'll face. sakon, Kidoumaru, and Jiroubou started charging at Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata. Temari aimed for the stomach of Jiroubou, she punched him in the stomach and made him fly backwards. [AN: Remember, they're not ninjas, they're gang memebers. They don't have any ninja skills. Only punching and kicking and stuff.

Tenten kicked Sakon. Sakura and Hinata was fighting against Kidoumaru. It was unfair if one person fought against him, he had like .. eight arms.

Ino punched Tayuya, but while Ino was punching her, Tayuya kicked Ino's stomach. Ino yelled, and then was punched in the face. Ino got mad and grabbed Tayuya's hair, but was released when Tayuya kicked Ino on the side. Ino letted go of her hair and punched Tayuya's chin.

Temari was very quick, she was in advantage, Jiroubou was very slow at moving, and he stood at the same place. She punched him everywhere. Temari was stopped when Jiroubou grabbed her and picked her up. Temari was held up to his face. Temari kicked Jiroubou in the stomach, and punched him in the face. He threw her across the forest, and hitted a tree trunk. No fair, he was fat and she was skinny.

Tenten punched Sakon when he was distracted. He just saw Tayuya get punched by Ino. Tenten tried to punch him again, but he held onto her wrist, and wasn't letting go. She lifted up her left leg and kicked him on the side, but he was still holding onto her wrist. Tenten held her other hand up high and punched him in the face. Sakon then punched Tenten in the stomach and grabbed her other arm. Tenten lifted up her leg and kicked him ... THERE. Yes, there. Sakon letted go of Tenten, who was holding onto her stomach.

Sakura and Hinata were doing just fine, eight arms against four arms. WHAT DO YOU THINK!? They were almost beaten half to death until Hinata distracted Kidoumaru, while Sakura climbed onto the branch of the tree, and jumped onto Kidoumaru. Good thing Sakura wore shorts under or else ... they were still wearing their school uniforms. He was knocked down, but pushed Sakura towards Hinata, and both of them fell.

They tried ... they tried. The five of them were beaten half to death, and was tied around with a rope. "Ha, 1/4 of the gang is gone." Tayuya said, whiping the blood off of her mouth. Sakura looked at Tenten, who nodded. Tenten was a very fast text messagner. Even though her hands were tied, she could still reach into her back pocket and take out her cell phone. She could text with her eyes closed, or even while she's half asleep. _Tsunade, we need help, we're at the forest that is five minutes away from our high school. The new gang, name Mex, who's leader is Orochimaru caught us. Please hurry. _-Send- The flipped her cell phone closed and putted it back in her pocket for further emergencies.

Tenten putted her head on her knee. She sat like she was cuddled up in a blanket. Sakura, who sat japanese style like she was about to eat sushi bent her head down. She placed her head down onto her thigh, it was a very hard thing to do. She lifted her skirt up slightly with her head. Tenten, who was sitting next to her saw what she was doing and tried to do the same.

Sakura's chin was on her thighs, trying to move her skirt to show her thighs. She moved it higher until she felt what she needed to find. Hinata, who was sitting on the other side of Sakura did the same, and so did Ino and Temari.

All the girls had their head on their thighs, moving their skirts upward, until they stopped at a certain point. Sakura's teeth was grabbing onto something. She smirked. Temari was reckless, and took the knife out that was wrapped around their thighs. She held it up with her mouth and pushed her tongue with all her force onto the knife, making it fly and stabbed Jiroubou in his stomach.

Hinata and Ino took the knife and had it in their mouthes. Sakura and Tenten lifted their heads up, not having the knifes in their mouths.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Sakon asked. Everyone looked at Sakon, who was looking at a group of people. Guys, actually.

* * *

Oo0Oh, what's going to happen next? Haha. well. Reviews please, and I'll hurry up and finish the last chapter... maybe. haha. I don't know when the last chapter will come, but it'll come pretty soon. Don't rush


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

Part 6

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. He looked over at Sakura, who had her skirt all the way up, and a knife wrapped around her thigh. He smiled and said, "Looks like you girls need help." He started walking towards the girls, but was stopped by Sakon.

"Sasuke, remember about the-" "Shut up, Sakon." Neji said. He glanced over at Tenten, who was looking at him. Tenten looked at him before putting her head back onto her thigh and grabbed the knife with her mouth. Neji looked at everything she did, every move, and every posture. Tenten, who had the knife in her mouth, dropped it on the floor, and struggled to pick it up with her hands.

"Remember our mission?" Gaara said to Neji, who was still looking at Tenten. "I don't want to do this anymore." Neji said.

"What? You're a wimp now?" Sasuke said. "Look at your Sakura for afew minutes, Uchiha." Neji said.

Sasuke turned over to Sakura, who was still looking at him, her green eyes staring at him, asking him to help her from dying. Her eyes showed everything you need to know about her, her favorite color, her favorite food. Everything. Her eyes changed, now it said that she loved him.

Sasuke looked away, towards Neji, who was looking at Tenten, who was trying to pick up the knife with her hands so that she can cut the rope.

"I'm not doing it either." Sasuke finally said. "Sasuke! Are you retarded?!" Gaara yelled. "Do you remember the consequences of quitting the gang?" [Gaara talking. Sasuke and Neji thought over about the consequences, and it wasn't worth saving the girls that they love.

"Ay, why don't you guys help carry them back to Orochimaru?" Kidoumaru said to the six guys. They nodded and started walking towards the girls. Ino threw the knife towards them, but they dodged it easily.

Neji picked up the knife that Tenten was about to pick up. "I don't think so, Tenten." He forced her to stand up and walk. "Stupid bastard, yeah, that's you." Tenten said, struggling to get out of his grip. He whispered in her ear, "Sorry, Tenten, I don't want to do this either, but you know the consequences yourself if you quit the gang."

Tenten snorted, "Oh, so for your own good, you would kill others? You're selfish."

"Then why the fuck are **you** in a gang if you're not kill others for your own good?" Neji challenged, he stopped walking so he can wait for the others.

"I don't kill, I hurt, not for my own good, for Tsunade and the gang, you selfish moron." Tenten said. "Hn."

Sasuke helped Sakura up, not forcing to stand up like how Neji did to Tenten. "Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in her sweetest voice. "You know why." He said simply.

"No, I don't what seriously happened? Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked, confused and concerned. Sasuke walked Sakura towards Neji and Tenten.

Shino took Ino.

Naruto took Hinata

Shikamaru took Temari.

"Wait, I don't get anything." Temari said, to the six guys, and the weirdos [Tayuya and them.

"What is there not to get, little girl?" Jiroubou said. "I don't get it, you guys are working with them?" Temari said, pointing at the weirdos.

"Why don't we spill it now, you guys." Sakon said. Everyone shook their heads no, except for Gaara. "I'm the only person in this team that doesn't like those girls over there." Gaara said.

"Ah? Gang love? How sad. You guys are going against each other now, Mayhem will be gone forever." Tayuya said.

"So, why are you guys here?" Temari asked Shikamaru. He shook his head.

"I'll tell her, Mex and The Mafia are joined together to get rid of Mayhem. We didn't just go to your school because we didn't know you were there. We knew you were in that school so we joined. We tried to follow you home so that you can show us where Tsunade is hiding. But you kept on finding us." Gaara said.

They girls looked up at their guys, they weren't upset. They were MAD! All you could hear was girls screaming at guys, cussing, and trying to punch or kick them.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKIN BITCHES!" Tayuya yelled. Everyone went quiet. "Take them to Orochimaru." Kidoumaru said.

The guys walked next to the girls, making sure they won't leave their side, or run off doing something, or trying to struggle, or any of that.

"Stop moving." Shino said to Ino."Why wouldn't I move if I was tied in a rope, and is about to get killed?" Ino said.

They were thrown in the back of a large truck, and the five guys crawled in, leaving Gaara to drive the truck.

"Okay, tell us now." Tenten demanded.

"Like what? There's nothing else to say. This is a gang, not some soap opera that everyone gets their way." Neji said.

"Where are you taking us?" Temari asked.

"Orochimaru." Shikamaru said.

"What is he going to do with us?" Ino asked.

"Whatever he wants to do with you. It's not our problem after we hand you over to him." Shino said.

"Bastards." Sakura said.

"What was the deal that made you guys do this?" Tenten asked.

"If he gets most of Mayhem, it would be easier to get the other members. Jiraiya made a deal that if we hand you over to him, he won't try to destory The Mafia." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked at Tenten. Tenten looked at her and nodded. She struggled to get her hand on her phone again. She texted, _Whatever you do, don't leave your office, Mex and The Mafia joined together to destory Mayhem. Don't ask people to look for us, or it'll be easier to kill all the members of Mayhem. Don't worry about us, we did this for our gang. _-Send-

Tenten tried to stick her cellphone back into her back pocket, and hoped that Tsunade would do what she was told, for the gang.


	7. Chapter 7 Cell Phone

Part 7

They talked until the truck stopped. Gaara opened the trunk and Neji pulled out Tenten, Sasuke pulled out Sakura, Shino pulled out Ino, Shikamaru pulled out Temari, and Naruto pulled out Hinata.

They started walking deep inside another forest. Tenten tripped over a root of a tree nearby, and fell flat on her face. "Ow.." She said. "Hey, untie me, my head hurts." Tenten asked Neji. Damn was she smart.

"No." Neji said. "Why! Did you just saw me? I fell on my face, and you won't let me free to rub the dirt off my face? I don't think Orochimaru is going to be happy seeing dirt all over his place." Tenten said.

Temari and Sakura laughed. "Girl, you're funny." Ino said. But to Tenten, it wasn't funny, she seriously did have dirt on her face and not alittle, but alot.

"This place had to have mud." Tenten yelled. "STUPID PLACE!" Tenten looked like a mad woman. She kicked the soil, and slid onto it, making her fall on her ass. "UGH!" Neji tried to help her up. Tenten smiled sweetly. Her smiled then changed into another smile, but this one was evil. When Neji got her up without having mud on him, she pretended she fell, and leaned onto Neji.

"DAMN YOU BITCH!" Neji yelled, pushing Tenten down on her ass. AGAIN. But she was fussing, she liked to see mud all over Neji.

"Hyuuga, stop flirting, we still have things to do." Sasuke said, walking Sakura towards the darkness. Shino, Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru followed. Neji started walking with them.

"AY! HELP ME UP, YOU BASTARD!" Tenten yelled. [Remember she has her hand tied. Neji turned around and smirked. Tenten gave him her sweet innocent eyes and said slowly, "Please?" Neji turned around and helped Tenten up and walked her towards a dry area, then pushed her down again.

"HAHAHHA!" Neji laughed loudly. Tenten rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh." Neji stopped laughing and carried her towards the darkness of the forest.

"Finally you bought them!" Kabuto yelled when they arrived at the front of a building, it wasn't big, it was kind of underground. It was weird. That's all that you can describe it.

Gaara nodded and said, "Yeah, it took forever." Gaara glanced over at Neji and Tenten.

"What happened to them?" Kabuto asked, looking at Tenten and Neji, with mud everywhere. He lifted up his eyebrows, knowing that Orochimaru won't like mud in his building.

"She fell in mud, and I don't know what happened to Neji." Shikamaru said, seeing that neither Neji and Tentent won't answer. Everyone nodded.

"Bring it out." Kabuto said. Tenten looked horrified. Is her friends going to get what she's going to get? She sighed in relief when the guys bought it out. They had buckets, and inside was water.

"Orochimaru won't let mud be in his building, we have to wash her up." Kabuto said. Neji smirked, it was going to be interesting alright.

"Neji, move." Naruto said. Neji moved away from Tenten. Her chocolate eyes were wide.

In seconds, the men threw water on her. Not warm water, or not hot. It was COLD. Freezing cold. "I don't think Neji needs water." Kabuto said, looking at Neji. The mud on him was almost dried.

"It worked." Gaara said. Kabuto nodded and said, "Okay, bring them in." The six guys nodded and followed Kabuto. Neji walked next to Tenten, trying not to touch her. Neji laughed. "I-i-i's n-n-not f-f-funny." Tenten stuttered. She wanted to wrap her arms around herself to keep her warm, but her hands were tied. "You should see how funny you look right now." Neji said.

They walked into the building. It was very dark, you couldn't see where you were going. Temari snickered. She wanted to know where she was going, so when they escape, they won't get lost.

Sakura, on the other hand, knew where she was going, it was very easy to remember. You walk straight, then turn right, walk, then left, and then straight, and then right again. It's that simple. She started walking without Sasuke's guide, and

BAM!

"Ow..." Sakura said. Sasuke walked to her and said, "What happened?" Sakura shrugged, and said, "I ran to the wall!" Sasuke laughed and rubbed her forehead for her. Tenten looked at Neji. _Shit, why can't he do that?_ Tenten thought. She looked away when Neji looked at her.

They continued walking until Gaara, who was at the front, opened the door. The door showed light, which made everyone squinted. Five candles was lit, but it was bright, considering being in a long, dark hallway for a long time. Gaara opened it wider.

"Ah, you finally came." A shadow in the room said. He turned around and said, "What took you so long?" Gaara shrugged and said, "We had problems."

"Put them over there." Orochimaru said, pointing at the corner. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Shino walked towards the corner and pushed Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Ino on the floor, and walked behind Orochimaru.

"When is your leader coming?" Orochimaru asked. Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Ino tried not to look at Tenten. The guys had a confused look on their face.

Orochimaru walked closer to them, scanning each and every one of them. Ino finally spoke, "What are you talking about?" Orochimaru slapped Ino and said, "You shouldn't ask me that question! You should know!" Shino twitched. The guys glanced over at Shino, wondering why he was twitching, and finally knew why.

When Orochimaru looked at the girls, each and every one of them shivered. Orochimaru fixed his glare towards Sakura, who was staring straight at him; she shivered, but no one could see it. He picked her up by her collar, and Sasuke stepped forward, getting ready to catch Sakura if Orochimaru made her fly across the room.

"Where's the cell phone." Orochimaru asked, it wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said, feeling choked. Orochimaru dropped her on the floor like she was about to land on pillows. Which she wasn't. She fell onto the floor and sat right back the wall she was, her back leaning on the wall.

Orochimaru looked at Hinata, who saw him looking at her and looked away. Orochimaru looked at her for awhile before shaking his head and looked at Temari. "I don't know what cell phone you're talking about." Temari said simply, sounding like she was arguing with anyone except for a gang leader.

He slapped her across her face, making her slide almost five inches, Shikamaru looked at Temari then back at Orochimaru, stunned. "I hope you know who you are talking to. But I could tell you don't have the cell phone."

Orochimaru looked at Ino and said, "You look like the type of person who has the cell phone." Ino didn't know better, if she said that she had the cell phone, he'll go to Tenten, and he'll find the cell phone, but if she said that she did, he'll find out that she's lying and still find the cell phone, so neither way, he'll find the cell phone.

Ino sighed and said, "We don't have a cell phone!" Orochimaru looked at her and said, "You have it, don't you?" Tenten looked at Ino for awhile. "Yes, I do. What are you going to do?" Ino challenged.

Orochimaru looked at her and picked her up with her hair. "Ow!" Ino screeched. Shino twitched again. Orochimaru looked at Ino in every directions before throwing her down. "You don't have it." Orochimaru said simply before looking at Tenten.

Neji looked at Tenten in concern, he knew that she had the cell phone, but he didn't want to rat on her. Neji stepped forward, but then stopped by Gaara. "What are you doing, Hyuuga?" Gaara asked. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Neji said.

"You two won't end up together anyways. Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru learned that already, Hyuuga, start learning the facts." Gaara said. Neji looked at the other guys, who nodded. Neji looked over at Orochimaru and Tenten.

Orochimaru stepped closer to Tenten and lifted her up by her collar shirt. "Let go!" Tenten yelled. "You have the cell phone." Orochimaru hissed in her ears.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Well as you can see, this isn't going to be the last chapter. have fun reading the next chapter or two, and review.

-May.


	8. Chapter 8 Escaped Or Trapped?

Part 8

"Give it to me." Orochimaru said. "I don't know what you're talking about, so let go of me!" Tenten yelled. Tenten started coughing, clearly choking.

"Let go of her!" Sakura yelled. Orochimaru shot a death glare at Sakura, then turned back to Tenten. "One of you guys over there, come here." Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke pushed Neji forward. Neji turned around and gave Sasuke a death glare. Neji started walking toward Orochimaru and said, "What."

"Get the cell phone out of her back pocket." Orochimaru ordered. Tenten coughed again. Neji looked at Orochimaru and then back at Tenten. "Why me?" Neji asked.

"I don't do dirty work, NOW DO IT!" Orochimaru said. Tenten coughed agian. Neji leaned in and whispered to Tenten, "Sorry." Tenten tried to turn her face towards Neji, but Orochimaru grabbed onto her neck.

Neji hesitated for awhile. "GET IT!" Orochimaru yelled. Neji turned towards Orochimaru and rolled his eyes. Neji looked at Tenten's back pocket, but he couldn't see the phone. "I don't see it." Neji said.

"Stop lying, Hyuuga." Gaara yelled from across the room. "Seriously, I don't see it." Neji said. Orochimaru turned Tenten around and looked at her back pocket.

"You perverts." Temari said. Orochimaru looked at her and said, "Don't mistaken me with Jiraiya." He turned back and face her. "Where the fuck is it." Orochimaru said slowly. "I-I said that I don't have it." Tenten struggled to say.

"Hn." Orochimaru said. Neji started walking back to the guys until Orochimaru stopped him, "The phone is on her thigh." Orochimaru said to Neji. Neji turned around and said, "I'm not a pervert."

Orochimaru hissed and said, "GET IT BEFORE YOU DIE!" Neji rolled his eyes and started walking back to Orochimaru. Tenten coughed and said, "Let go..." Orochimaru lifted Tenten higher from her neck, causing her legs to dangle off of the floor.

"Hurry!" Orochimaru said. Neji looked at Tenten, who was looking at her. He sighed and looked at her thighs. "There's nothing." Neji said, looking away, blushing. "Stop blushing, Hyuuga." Gaara said. "YOU'RE GETTING FUCKIN ANNOYING!" Neji yelled back.

"You're just looking at what's showing, its tied on her thigh under her skirt." Orochimaru said.

"You guys seriously need to stop feeling on Tenten." Ino said. "Y-yeah." Hinata added. Everyone looked at her, she haven't spoke since they were captured.

"GET IT OR YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE!" Orochimaru threatened. Neji didn't want any of his family memebers to die, especially him aunt who took care of him. Neji sighed, he didn't want to bend down and look up her skirt, so he walked closer to her and whispered, "I'm really sorry. I don't want to do this either." Tenten whispered back, "I-It's-" The hand on her neck tightened, letting Tenten unable to speak.

Neji looked at his hand and sighed. He placed his right hand on her right thigh, and moved it up, trying to find the cell phone. He felt Tenten's chill. He stopped, and didn't touch her, trying to calm Tenten down. She didn't like how this was going, no one never did this to her, but to think that the guy that she liked is doing this, it made it ALITTLE bit better. Tenten moved her eye down, seeing Neji shaking.

Tenten closed her eyes, feeling two of Neji's fingers on her thigh again. His fingers moved up, to the point that the guys in the back had to look away, Neji also looked away. He felt the knife that was wrapped around her thigh, but he didn't tell on her. "The left thigh." Orochimaru ordered.

Neji moved over to her right side and putted his index and middle finger on her left thigh. Neji's finger slid up, until he stopped. "If you can't find it, then we have to do something improper." Orochimaru said. Tenten opened her eyes with fear in her eyes. Neji looked at Tenten and her eyes. His fingers slid up, until he felt something. He looked at where his fingers stopped, to see the cell phone in a pouch that was wrapped around her left thigh.

Neji took it out and flipped it open. He read the message from Tsunade. _Tenten?! What's going on? Where are you? I can't leave you guys die like this! You can't make me sit around and see my partners die! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? _

Neji looked at Tenten, who was looking at him. He opened another message from Tsunade. _I'm coming right now, I know where you are. Try not to die so early. Orochimaru is capable of doing anything! Don't get him mad, or else you get the consequences. Tenten! Message back, dammit!_

_Tenten? What's happening over there? ANSWER BACK!_

_Why aren't you answering back, Tenten! _

"Read it out loud." Orochimaru said, sitll holding onto Tenten by the neck. "Let her down first." Neji ordered. "Hn. You tell me to do that like you're the boss." Orochimaru said.

"I have the phone." Neji said. Orochimaru tightened his grip on Tenten's neck and said, "I have the girl." Neji looked at Tenten, who was choking. Neji threw the phone at Orochimaru and he letted Tenten go. Neji caught her before she fell on the floor. Tenten was coughing nonstop.

"Hn, foolish Tsunade, she thinks she can find me." Orochimaru said, reading the messages. Neji bit his lips and looked at Tenten, who was still coughing. He took his hand, and touched her thigh, trying to find the knife she hid. He found it and threw at Orochimaru, who was distracted with the cell phone messages to know what was going on. The knife stabbed him in the stomach.

"YOU!" Orochimaru said. Neji untied Tenten's rope and hugged her. Sasuke ran towards Sakura and untied her. Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto followed. All ten [Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, and Ino. started running towards the door, but was blocked by Gaara.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" Gaara said. "MOVE, GAARA!" Sasuke yelled.

"No, you're not leaving, why are you doing this?!" Gaara asked.

"Because of the word on your forehead." Shikamaru said. Temari looked at Shikamaru.

Neji, Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded. The girls smiled like they were freaks.

"Get out of the way before we hurt you, Gaara." Shino said. Gaara shook his head and said, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE SAVING THEM! IS IT WORTH IT?!"

Neji nodded and said, "We found them, Gaara. Let us go before we have to hurt you." Gaara shook his head. Naruto's anger overpowered him. [No Nine-tails Fox here! **Normal** people Naruto ran up to Gaara and punched him in the face, took Hinata's hand and ran off. Everyone followed, each of them holding hands with the other.

"GET BACK HERE!" They heard both Gaara and Orochimaru screamed.

When they got out of the building, led by Sakura, they were surrounded with Orochimaru's men. The first five people they saw was Kabuto, Tayuya, Sakon, Jiroubou, and Kidoumaru. The other men in the back had faces that wasn't familiar to them at all.

"That's cute how you're going to die with the person you love." Kabuto said, smirking. He continued, "But gangsters aren't suppose to find love, it always ruin everything, example one." He pointed at them, and laughed. "Foolish kids."

Kabuto lifted up his hand and yelled really loud. "CHARGE!"

* * *

Well? How was it? The real action is coming NEXT chapter. LMFAO! I keep on saying its in the next chapter, but it's not. sorry. haha. The last chapter [maybe will come maybe before ... monday? I don't know, but you guys don't have to wait long. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up. 

-May


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting for Life and Death

Part 9

The men behind Kabto started charging at them, and the teenagers were ready. Ready for anything that will help them survive. The men was charging at them until they were stopped, and everything seems like a blur.

"Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Ino, are you guys alright?" The four of them heard from all the noise. They looked around, but they couldn't see anything but smoke, someone fired something.

All of a sudden, Kurenai jumped in front of them from the smoke, causing the ten of them to jump back. "Kurenai?" Ino asked. "Well duh." Temari said to Ino.

"We got your text messages, and we detected where your cell phone was at." Anko said, joining in. "Who are they?" Anko asked, pointing at the guys, holding the hands of the girl. "Uh..." Sakura started out.

"We're from The Mafia." Sasuke said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH THEM?!" A voice yelled in the smoke. Tsunade went through the crowd and smoke and appeared in front of them. She stood there, until she saw them holding hands. She grabbed both the guys wrist, and the girls wrist, and broke them apart.

"Did you know that they were betraying you?!" Tsunade yelled.

"They're betraying their own gang!" Ino yelled.

"Have you even thought about that maybe this is an act? Next thing you know, they're going to attack you from behind! Don't be foolish! We're in the middle of a gang fight! It's between life or death, and you guys are over here talking about some love!" Tsunade yelled.

"Who said we're betraying you, Tsunade." Another voice came from behind her. Tsunade turned around to see Jiraiya. "The fuck are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Kind of rude, don't you think? We're on your side, Tsunade." Jiraiya said, walking towards her. "You're lying, everything's an act." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, I think we should stop the talking, or our other members of Mayhem won't survive." Kurenai said.

"Wait, who did you bring with you?" Tenten asked.

"The whole gang." Tsunade said, turning towards the smoke.

As the smoke disappeared, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked around for Orochimaru. The men they saw multiplied, while one third was the ladies in Mayhem. "What the hell, how are we suppose to fight all of them?" Temari asked.

"Uh, don't worry, one third of those men is The Mafia, the other one third is Mex, and the last one third is Mayhem. You guys have a decent amount of people in your gang." Shikamaru said.

"LET'S FIGHT AND WE'RE GOING TO WIN! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. "With what?" Hinata asked softly.

"Ah, Hinata, don't you remember?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head and letted Sakura continued. "We have three knives, not just one."

"Yeah, but Tenten used two of them, and the guys don't have anythnig to fight with." Ino said. Right then and there, someone threw a bag at Neji's head. "Ow..." Neji said. Tenten took the bag and opened it.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Good timing, too." Ino said.

Sakura and Tenten each gave everyone three knives from the bag.

"Okay, let's do this." Shino said. "Wait." Hinata said. Everyone turned towards her and gave her a questioned look. "How would we know the difference between Mex and The Mafia?" Hinata asked.

"The Mafia wears on this red circle on the back of their jackets." Shikamaru. Everyone nodded and ran full speed towards the enemy. Most of them stabbed everyone that was in there way, because they were distracted with fighting against the others. They punched, kicked, and stabbed, but they were also punched, kicked, and stabbed.

"These people are pretty high-skilled." Shino said to Shikamaru when they were surrounded by Orochimaru's men. "Yeah." Shikamaru said.

The men that were surrounding them walked closer to them and punched them. Shino and Shikamaru tried to hit back, or even punch, but the number was unfair. Two against seven, and seven big people.

Both of them saw the seven men fell onto the ground. They looked up to see blood, cuts, and bruises all over Temari and Ino. They took out their hands towards Shino and Shikamaru. The guys gladly took it up and stood up.

"AHHH!" A girl screamed. The four of them turned that way and Ino said, "That's Hinata's scream." They ran towards that direction, to see Naruto on the floor, with blood all over himself, and Hinata pinned onto the floor, getting stabbed.

"Get off her!" Ino yelled, running towards Hinata, but she was stopped by Naruto. "I'm doing this!" Naruto said, with confidence. "Ino, watch out!" yelled Temari. Ino turned around to see a man charging straight at her with a knife in his hand. Ino kicked the man in the stomach and pushed him onto the ground.

Naruto grabbed the man that was on Hinata and pushed him to the floor. He took out his knife and stabbed him right in the heart. "Don't mess with me!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Shino started fighting again.

"You're not bad, Sasuke." Sakura said, while both of them was fighting against the enemie. "Of course I'm not bad." Sasuke said, being cocky. Sakura saw a man trying to stab Sasuke in the back without him knowing. She went between Sasuke's back and the knife. The knife stabbed her in the stomach. She smiled and said, "You're annoying, you were the one that threw weapons everywhere."

Sakura walked towards him, knowing that he can't fight. Not even a punch, thats why he stood in the back, throwing weapons at everyone. Sakura took a knife from her thigh and stabbed him.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked when he reached up to Sakura. "When did you get that?" Saske asked, looking at Sakura's wound. "It's nothing. He tried to kill you from behind. I'm so good, I stopped him." Sakura said smiling.

They fought once more.

"AY! I know kung fu." Tenten said to Neji while fighting the enemies. "So, I bet you don't know how to cook." Neji challenged.

"I don't. Just pancakes." Tenten said. "I know how to unactivate stuff."

"So, I can do the same!" Neji challenged.

"I know how to drive." Tenten said.

"So can I. I can drive a bus." Neji said.

Tenten laughed and said, "Cause that's your car."

"WATCH OUT!" Neji yelled at Tenten. Tenten looked at him, and saw a man behind her and was about to throw a punch at her face. Ah, too late. Tenten got punched.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Tenten yelled angrily, smearing the blood that was at her mouth. She ran towards the man and kickd his face. She did some kung fu stuff that other people in her gang can't do. Neji looked at Tenten in amazement.

When she was done beating up the man, people couldn't recognize who he was. That's how bad Tenten punched him. "Whoa." Neji said, looking at the man. "I'm scared of you now, you mad woman." Neji said.

Their fight was never going to end isn't it?

They fought and fought, and Orochimaru's men kept on coming, but Jiraiya's man came and helped fight against Orochimaru's men. Things were getting unbalanced. Jiraiya and Tsunade was no where to be seen, not knowing if Orochimaru have been caught or the leader of Mayhem and the leader of The Mafia have been killed. No one knew.

Eventually, after YEARS of fighting. Okay, not literally, but it took a long time to fight against Mex. The only ones who were standing up were half the people of The Mafia and half of the people of Mayhem. The survivors looked around to see if anyone was not died yet, but they found no one alive.

The survivors of the fight walked towards the middle. "Sakura, you're stomach." Anko said, pointing at Sakura's wound. "Don't worry, I'll heal it." Shizune said, taking a bottle of medicine out of her pocket, then she took out white fabric. She cleaned up Sakura's wound and putted medicine onto the wound, and wrapped it up with the white cloth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anko said, pointing at a group of men. "We're from The Mafia. We were told to help fight against Mex. I'm Kakashi, this is Asuma. That's Iruka, and that's Gai. Over there are a few more men." Kakashi said. Asuma winked at Kurenai, and Kurenai blushed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Orochimaru yelled from inside of the building. "You don't have any back-up now! What are you going to do? Huh, Tsunade?" Orochimaru challenged.

The older members of The Mafia and Mayhem signaled to go inside the building. Everyone nodded and followed what they were told. When they walked in the building, they saw something unexpected.

* * *

Lala. How was it? Reviews please ! and I'll hurry up with the next chapter.

-May


	10. Chapter 10 Happy End?

Part 10

They saw Tsunade, badly beaten. VERY BAD. She looked ten times worse than anyone in there. "Tsunade!" Mayhem yelled. "Where's Jiraiya." The Mafia yelled.

"Haha, seems like alot of people have survived." Orochimaru said, inspecting them. "Where's Jiraiya." Kakashi said. "Look around if you want, but I don't think you can find him." Orochimaru said.

Shizune looked at Tsunade, then back at The Mafia and said, "Take Sakura and Tenten, they're good at finding hidden things." All eyes fell on the both of them. "I knew I should've killed that girl." Orochimaru said. Sakura and Tenten nodded and showed them the way towards the they were once in.

Kabuto tried to stop The Mafia from leaving the room, but Mayhem stopped him from stopping them. "You're not going anywhere, punk." Anko said.

"Sakura, the walls changed." Tenten whispered. Sakura nodded and looked back at the members of The Mafia, who were depending on them to save their leaders. "It doesn't matter, we have to find their leader." Sakura whispered.

"Hey, it'll work if you put your ears onto the wall to hear any noise." Tenten suggested, putting her ear against the wall. Sakura nodded and did the same. The both of them was listening to the other side of the wall, if there was noise. They felt around the wall, to see if there's something hidden to push to open a door.

"Hey, Sakura." Tenten said, whispering. She stood there, listening to the other side of the wall. Sakura walked to her and listened to the other side. "You hear it, don't you?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded. "Now we have to find a switch to open it." Sakura said, looking around for a switch.

"Knock on the wall at some parts if it's hallow." Sakura suggested. Tenten nodded and did the same. It took them five minutes until Sakura knocked onto a hallow part of the wall. Tenten walked towards her, and the members of The Mafia followed them, anxious.

"Tenten, I need you to look for the opening to this part of the wall." Sakura said, pointing towards a part of a wall. Tenten nodded and took out her knife. "The cement is easy to cut here, it feels and looks hard, but it's not." Tenten said. She began carving, her carving began with a line, she kept on knocking to see where it was hollow and where it wasn't. Eventually, she cutted a square.

Sakura walked up and tried to take out of cement that Tenten cutted. Tenten cutted the lines deeper, while Sakura took it out. Eventually, the cement fell onto the floor. They looked at the place where the cement used to be at, and saw a switch. Sakura turned the switch to the right and the door to the wall that Tenten found opened.

"THEY FOUND IT!" Some of the members of The Mafia squealed. Neji and Sasuke looked at Tenten and Sakura with a proud smile. This time, Kakashi was leading everyone into the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gaara said, putting a knife at Jiraiya's throat. Jiraiya was tied up in a chair, with almost ten long ropes. "Gaara, what are you doing?" Asuma asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be in OUR gang?" Gai said, pointing at The Mafia. "No, I work for Mex, I've never been loyal to The Mafia. I was just a spy for Orochimaru." Gaara said.

This time, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru charged towards Gaara. "You bastard, Gaara!" Naruto yelled. The pinned him against the wall and before they knew it, Kakashi stabbed Gaara.

"Kakashi!" Shikamaru yelled, looking at Gaara. "He betrayed The Mafia, you know the consequences yourself." Kakashi said. Naruto letted go of Gaara, and Gaara slid down the wall, and eventually fell.

Neji and Sasuke kneeled down and checked on him. "He's dead." Neji said. All eyes fell onto Kakashi, who was untying Jiraiya.

They left the room to see Tsunade beating up Orochimaru. Tsunade stopped and turned to see Jiraiya, The Mafia, Sakura, and Tenten. Orochimaru was shocked. "How.. did you get in there?" Orochimaru asked slowly. Tsunade turned to look at him and said, "I told you, Sakura and Tenten works together to find hidden places."

"Do you want to do the honor, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, holding out two knives towards Tsunade. Tsunade smiled and took a knife from his hand. Both of them walked closer to Orochimaru and stabbed him right in his heart. "OROCHIMARU!" Kabuto yelled. Shizune did the same with Kabuto, both of them dying by the two most powerful gangs ever.

The sun was rising slowly as they walked outside of the building. "Tsunade, we have school today." Temari said. Tsunade smiled and said, "Fine, no school for today." Temari high-fived Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. Jiraiya turned and said, "No school for you guys either." Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Naruto smiled.

"LETS GET SOME RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya smiled and looked at Tsunade, "I think we all need that." But Tsunade wasn't listening, she stopped walking, staring at the dead bodies on the ground.

"FIND ALL THE SURVIVERS! CARRY ALL OF MAYHEM WHETHER SHE'S DEAD OR ALIVE!" Tsunade ordered. Mayhem nodded and started searching. Jiraiya ordered the same to their gang.

They carried their comrades out, crying at who died. "We're going to give them a proper funeral." Tsunade said softly. Fifty of her members died, trying to save the gang from losing against Mex.

Days went back, and the ten teenagers didn't go back to school. How were they going to explain about all the cuts and wounds they had?

"Hey, I wonder if she still is going out with that jerk." Ino said, gossiping about a girl in school. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari was walking to school. "I don't know, we'll see." Tenten smiled.

"I would be very distracted, so I won't remember." Ino said. All of them nodded their head, they knew they were giong to be distracted to.

"Hey." A group of guys said when the girls were at their lockers. They turned around to see the guys of their dreams.

"Let me put my books in there, Tenten." Neji said.

"No. You have your own locker." Tenten protested.

Neji leaned in closer and whispered, "What if I gave you this? Would you say yes?" Neji slowly placed his lips against hers. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. It has been only a day since they were dating, and they're already kissing?

Neji pulled away from Tenten. "Fine." Tenten said, blushing. Neji laughed and putted his books his her locker.

They started walking to their first class. Tenten was walking in front of him until he wrapped his hands around her stomach, and placed his head on her left shoulder, and her back against his chest.

Sasuke and Sakura walked next to each other, inching together every second. Sasuke was shaking. From behind her, his hand was shaking, he slowly placed his right hand around her waist, and looked away. Sakura looked at him and then looked away, blushing.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled. Everyone turned their way to see Hinata fainted. "What did you do?!" Temari yelled, hitting him on the head with her notebook.

"I-I just grabbed for her hand and she turned really red, and fainted." Naruto said, scared. The girls laughed and said, "She'll recover."

They turned back around and started walking to class.

"Give me a piggy back ride." Temari ordered. Shikamaru sighed and nodded his head. Temari smiled and jumped on his back. "You're not heavy." Shikamaru commented. Temari smiled and placed her head onto his shoulder.

Ino and Shino were just walking, speechless, and they weren't touching. AT ALL. Ino faked cough, and looked at Shino, but he didn't say anything. Ino coughed again, but louder. Shino looked at her for awhile before grabbing her wrist, and walked faster to their first class.

They kept on talking to their lovey-doveys in every class, annoying the teachers. But the teachers knew better not to say anything to them.

During lunch, Neji bought Tenten food and shared it with her. He sat next to her, offering what else she wanted. Sasuke sat in front of Sakura, who was eating. Sasuke stared at Sakura eat until Sakura stopped and looked at him in the eye. "What are you looking at?" Sakura asked. "Nothing." Sasuke said, smirking.

"What's under those sunglasses, Shino?" Ino asked, they sat next to each other, Ino hooking hands with Shino. "My eyes." Shino said simply. "Can I see your eyes?" Ino asked, looking at his sunglasses. Shino leaned in and whispered, "Maybe later." Ino squealed and clapped her hands.

"Hinata, can I have a dollar?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and gave him a dollar. He ran off, cheering that he had a dollar. Hinata didn't care if Naruto acted the same way as before, but she was glad that Naruto was hers.

"You have a hair loop, Shikamaru." Temari said, trying to push it down. "I know. I need to start using Neji's shampoos. Look at his hair, is down, nothing is sticking up." Shikamaru said, looking at Neji. Temari laughed and said, "It's okay."

"OH MY GOSH! SASUKE KISSED ME!" Sakura said afterschool. The five of them splitted up with their boyfriends, to say goodbye, and they were to meet up in the front of the school. "SHINO SHOWED ME HIS EYES!" Ino said, jumping. Naruto walked towards him, with Hinata in his arms. Ino and Sakura started laughing, Temari and Tenten haven't came yet. Naruto gave Hinata to them and shook his head and walked off.

Temari came and joined Sakura, Ino, and fainted Hinata. "What did Shikamaru do to you?" Sakura asked. Temari shrugged. "A kiss on the forehead."

"I wonder what's taking Tenten so long." Sakura asked. Hinata woke up from her faint. "Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked softly. "He said he kissed you, then you fainted." Hinata blushed.

"Okay, let's look for Tenten, it's taking forever." Temari said. They searched around for Tenten and Neji. After fifteen mintutes, they found Tenten and Neji behind the school buildings, in the dark.

"Whoa." Ino whispered, looking at both Tenten and Neji. Sakura nodded.

Neji had Tenten pinned to the wall, Tenten's right arm around his neck, and her left hand on his chest. Neji had both of this arms around Tenten's waist, no. He had his hands around her waist, touching her skin.

The four girls shivered as they saw their best friend MAKING OUT behind a school building. "They're relationship is going way to fast." Sakura said, turning around and walkd towards the front of the school. Hinata nodded and followed.

But, Temari and Ino stayed, watching the chick flick. They looked at Tenten and Neji pulling their lips away for air, having their foreheads together, then their lips touched again. Ino motioned Temari to sit on the bench behind Neji.

"Oh ..." Ino said, as she saw Tenten unbuttoning Neji's shirt. Neji's hand that was touching her skin moved up a bit, touching more of Tenten's skin. Neji and Tenten's lips parted, having their foreheads together. "I know you guys are there, stop watching us like we're a movie." Neji said.

Tenten kissed him again before saying, "I'ma leave." Neji nodded and kissed her once more. "OKAY OKAY! THAT WAS ENOUGH KISSING AND TOUCHING!" Temari yelled, pulling Tenten away. Ino followed Temari, laughing her ass off.

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WERE DOING?!" Ino said when they walked home. Sakura nodded and said, "Yes. We were there, Ino." Tenten just blushed like a mad woman. "NO! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN WHAT THEY WERE DOING AFTER THAT!" Temari added in.

"Oh, my gosh. What were they doing?!" Sakura asked, wondering now. "TENTEN WAS UNBUTTONING NEJI'S SHIRT, AND NEJI WAS TOUCHING HER WAIST AND STUFF!" Both Temari and Ino yelled.

Hinata just laughed, they were overreacting.

"MAYBE TONIGHT, THEY'LL SHARE A BED!" Ino yelled. When they got home, they saw their guys sitting on the coach, watching TV.

"This isn't your house." Temari said. Shikamaru shrugged and said, "It is now."

"We don't have extra rooms for you guys, though." Ino said.

"I'm sleeping in Tenten's room." Neji said, smirking. Neji stood up, grabbed her wrist, led her to her room, slammed the door shut, and then clicked the door locked.

Everyone looked at them with wide eyes.

"I guess." Sakura said to Sasuke.

Everyone smiled like freaks.

* * *

Yeah ... well thats it. haha. REVIEWS !! The ending sucks. I think it does.

They just live together. and their gangs united.

sorry about the making out part, LOL.

okay ...

-May


	11. Chapter 11 Missing

Chapter 1

Sequel to The Mafia vs. Mayhem ...

* * *

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled, running into Tsunade's room, while Tsunade was drinking ... TEA!? "What the hell are you doing?" Shizune yelled, shocked that Tsunade is drinking tea. Come on it's **Tsunade** we're talking about. "I'm drinking tea." Tsunade said, while pouring tea into the cup. 

"We have terrible news, Tsunade." Shizune said. Tsunade looked up at her.

"NEJI! HURRY UP!" Tenten yelled, banging her locked door. "Chill, woman. I'm trying to change, unless you want to come in." Neji said behind the door. Tenten sighed and said, "You're the only one that's not finished!"

"It's not my fault we had fun last night." Neji said, opening the door. Tenten looked at him for awhile before cupping his mouth. "Don't tell THEM about last night or **else.**" Neji shrugged and walked into the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Neji!" Hinata said. Everyone else said good morning, while eating breakfast. Neji sat down next to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru leaned over and whispered, "What did you and Tenten do last night? I heard alot of noises coming from Temari's room." Neji smirked. "It's not your problem to worry about, what were **you** doing last night with Temari?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru shrugged and said, "She told me to sleep on the floor."

It was like this at every morning.

"Let's go to SCHOOL!" Ino yelled, locking the door. "Ugh, school." Temari said. Shikamaru patted her on the shoulder and said, "I feel the same way too." Temari laughed.

The ten of them started walking to school. Yes ten. Do you want me to count? Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura. TEN, living in one condo that has FIVE bedroom. Hm ...

As they walked towards the lockers, guys and girls would stare at them. The girls would look at the guys all drooly and stuff, but they'll look at the girls with disgusted face. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Temari threatened.

The guys would look at the girls with perverted face, but they'll look at the guys like they betrayed them.

They walked into first period.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING CLASS! Welcome back to school!" The teacher said. "Oh, my gosh. Another happy teacher." Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. This year, Temari forced the principal to change all ten schedules to make it the same. It wasn't as hard as last year. Temari laughed.

_Flashback_

_Temari walked towards the principal's office one morning, when the students were out, and the teachers had to stay to put in grades for late report cards. _

_Temari opened the Principal's office and smirked. He sat there, until he looked up to see who opened the door. His eyes turned wider than usual. "What are you doing here." The principal said._

_"You know the drill." Temari said. "Okay, just leave me alone." The Principal said, looking for Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino's schedules. _

_Temari walked closer, making the Principal panick even more. Temari laughed and said, "Oh yeah. I got a gift." She lifted up her hand, and seconds later, the Principal was on the floor, holding his chin. "YOU PUNCHED ME!" The principal yelled, standing back up._

_Temari looked at the principal. The principal sat back down in defeat. Temari started walking towards the door before she turned around and said, "Change Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Aubrame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto's schedule." _

_The principal looked at Temari stressed. He sighed and said, "Why?" Temari walked to the desk and slammed her hand down. "DON'T ASK ME WHY JUST DO IT!" The principal nodded, scared. "Change it so that the ten of us have the same schedule." Temari said, walking towards the door. _

_End of Flashback_

Temari laughed again, the principal was a wimp.

Everyone had their own little world. Tenten wanted to punch Neji in the face, but he grabbed her hands and kissed her on the cheek, Tenten blushed. Sasuke and Sakura weren't really doing anything, just passing notes, touching each others hand while doing so. Hinata was doing her work, she saw Naruto stressed out because he couldn't figure out a problem. She slid closer to him and they shared answers.

Shikamaru was sleeping as always, while Temari played with his hair. Ino didn't get alot of sleep last night, because Shino insisted that he should sleep in the living room for now on. She laid her head onto his shoulder, and wrapped her hands around his arm.

Ding the bell rang. The ten of them stood up and walked to the next class, doing the same thing.

"Ay, Neji, buy me a bottle of water." Tenten demanded. Neji sat next to Tenten and said, "Why." Tenten looked at him and said, "Last year, at the same day, during the same lunch period, you drank my water. Now you pay me back by buying a water bottle for me."

"Tenten, let me tell you something, and you should put it in deep thought. Build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" Neji said. Tenten looked at him and pouted. Neji shook his head. Tenten knew the pout won't work on him.

Neji stood up and walked in a line.

Minutes later a water bottle flew onto Tenten's lap. She looked down at the water bottle, then at the person who threw it and smiled. "Happy now?" Neji said, sitting next to Tenten. Tenten hugged him and kissed him on his lip.

"Break it up!" Sakura said. Sakura and Sasuke broke them away. "Can't believe you guys are making out during lunch." Sasuke said. "I don't see anything bad about it." Neji said.

"It's weird seeing you guys make out like that." Sakura said. "Well, get used to it." Neji said, wrapping him arm around Tenten's waist. Temari gagged and said, "Don't lose my appetite, please."

"Temari, I'll show you something, and you will wish you never want to eat again." Neji threatened. Temari had the challenged face on. Neji smirked and turned over at Tenten, who looked at him, wondering what was next. Neji chuckled and said, "I'll wait until tonight, Tenten. Don't worry." Now, that made everyone look at Neji and Tenten.

"Omg! You guys did IT already!?" Ino squeaked. Tenten shook her head and said, "No don't-" "Ah! Of course they did! Look at them!" Naruto added in. Tenten shook her head, denying, while Neji just smirked, with his hand around her waist.

"Congralutations!" Hinata said. Neji looked at her and said, "It's not like she's going to have a baby or anything." Sasuke added in, "With you guys doing IT every night, Neji's going to be a dad." All eyes fell onto Neji and Tenten. Tenten shook her head like crazy, denying everything they said. Neji smirked.

"Don't worry, Tenten, I'll take care of it." Neji said, rubbing her stomach. Tenten pushed his hands off and stood up. "Bastard." Tenten said under her breath while walking away. All eyes fell onto Neji, who was looking at the back of Tenten.

"What are you going to do, Neji." Sasuke asked. Neji shrugged, "I don't know. Tenten's never that mad before, she'll get over it." Shikamaru nodded and said, "Women is bothersome when they're mad, so don't do anything."

"Neji, I think you should go after her." Sakura suggested. Neji looked at Sakura with a questioned face. Ino nodded and said, "Tenten's never mad, I did do something wrong." Neji shrugged again and looked around the cafetria to see where Tenten went, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He scanned at the door and wondered if she left.

The bell ran to go to the next class.

The next few classes, Tenten wasn't there. The girls became worried.

"I wonder where Tenten is." Temari said at the lockers afterschool. "Y-Yeah, what if something happened to her." Hinata said, putting books in her bag. Sakura placed her fingers on Tenten's lock, her other hand, tapping onto the lockers. "What are you doing, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm checking if she went home early or something." Sakura said. She tried to remember Tenten's locker combination. After three tries with nine different numbers, she opened it. All nine heads leaned over to look inside Tenten's locker.

"No way." Sakura said. "What's up?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shooked her head. Sakura looked around in Tenten's locker, searching. She took out a picture book and said, "This can't be happening."

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Neji said, clearly frustrated. "Tenten's haven't been to her lockers, she'll never leave this picture book, it was a gift from her parents before they died. She brings it everywhere, because she's scared that something will happen to it at home when she's at school. Her cell phone is here, she never leaves anywhere without her cell phone." Sakura said.

Sakura digged into Tenten's stuff some more. Eventually she took out Tenten's black Ipod. "She never leaves her Ipod. She left all her precious stuff here, so it means that Tenten hasn't been to the lockers, so she didn't leave. She's not in any clubs, so she can't stay afterschool or anything. She doesn't skip class unless the four of us would skip with her. Something happened to her." Sakura said, looking at Tenten's picture book, cell phone, and Ipod.

Neji balled his fist and punched the lockers. "Shit.." Sakura putted Tenten's picture book, cell phone, and Ipod in Tenten's black backpack. Sakura swung Tenten's backpack over her and locked the locker.

"Let's go." Sakura said, as she started running towards the front door. "B-But we don't know where she is." Hinata said. Neji said, "It doesn't matter, we'll find her, even if we have to search the whole city." Neji started running after Sakura. Eventually everyone else followed them.

"Shikamaru, we need your help." Sakura said in the front of their high school. Shikamaru stepped up and said, "What." "Okay, we need you to figure out a plan to find Tenten." Sakura said. Shikamaru nodded.

"I think we should go in twos, because if it's an enemy that took her, then two is best, but only team can have three people. We'll search around the high school at your area, if you can't find her, meet here."Shikamaru said. He took out a piece of paper and drew a sketch of the school. "Naruto and Hinata, you'll search for Tenten at this place." Shikamaru said, pointing at a part of the school.

"Ino and Shino, you'll find her here." Shikamaru said, pointing at another part of the school. "Temari and I will search here." Shikamaru said, pointing at the map. "I think it's best if Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura be teamed up, because Sakura and Neji knows Tenten best. You three will search at this part, and around the school grounds."

Everyone nodded and searched for Tenten around the school.

"Sakura, do you know where Tenten likes to be at?" Sasuke asked, running behind Sakura and Neji. Neji looked at Sakura, while Sakura said, "After we search inside of the buildings, we'll check at the courts. I know one place she likes to be at when she wants to be alone." Neji and Sasuke nodded.

Tenten was nowhere in the building. As Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke left the building to look outside, they saw Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shino. "Did you find her." Sakura asked. Everyone shook her head.

"Did you check outside?" Shikamaru asked. Neji shook his head and said, "We barely finished searching the part of the school that you assigned to us." Shikamaru nodded and said, "All of us will search outside. Everyone nodded and they ran towrds all the sports field and courts.

"She's not in the basketball court." Ino reported. "She's not in the football field." Naruto said. Neji began to panic. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Neji yelled. "She's not in the baseball field." Shino said.

"She's not in the gym." Hinata said. "I couldn't find Tenten in the tennis court." Temari reported. Neji slammed his fist onto the brick building.

"Wait. Sakura, didn't you tell me and Neji that she had a place she always go to?" Sasuke asked. Neji looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura with helpful eyes. Sakura nodded and started running, Neji ran after her, and soon everyone else followed.

They eventually ran across the football field towards the forest behind it. Sakura pulled away a branch and started walking into the forest. "Sakura, are you sure its here?" Ino asked, pulling branches away. "Positive." Sakura said in determination. They walked between branches and trees until they saw the light.

"This way." Sakura said, pointing towards the light. When they stepped out of the forest, there was a meadow. There was a big white Sakura tree right in the middle. With flowers, and the sun was only shining at that place. The grass was green, like someone mowed it and colored it. The flowers was Tenten's favorite, she didn't care what kind it was, as long as its white. White flowers or roses meant pure.

Sakura walked onto the meadow, her eyes focused. "This is beautiful." Ino said, looking at the whole meadow. "What are you looking at, Sakura. Did you find something?" Neji asked Sakura. Sakura didn't say anything, she had her eyes fixed at the particular place, behind the big Sakura tree, and across the meadow, near the other side of the forest.

Sakura started running to it, and Neji followed. Neji followed Sakura's gaze. Neji looked at what Sakura was looking at and froze. Everyone else followed and looked. After they looked, they also froze.

Blood.

* * *

Yes, I made a sequel, people wanted me to make one, so I did. Sorry if I wasn't descriptive at some parts. Reviews are nice. Nice chapter will be coming in afew days, maybe ... Thursday? Lol. Yeah.

-May


	12. Chapter 12 Troubles?

Chapter 2

Sakura and Neji ran back into the forest, following the trail of blood. Everyone else followed. They ran around the forest, not knowing where they were, they were just running after the blood.

The trail of blood ended ...

"TENTEN!" Neji yelled. Neji started running again. "Oh, my gosh." Ino said when she got closer. Hinata gasped.

Tenten was tied around a tree, with blood all over her, and was now unconscious. Sakura tied her off of the tree, and Neji held her. "What's with all that blood?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but we're bringing her to the hospital." Neji said, carrying Tenten bridal style. "Are you crazy?!" Temari said. Neji looked at her with a questioned face. "We're bringing her to Tsunade." Sakura said.

--

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled, running into Tsunade's office. Shizune eyes almost flew out. "I seriously need to get use to this." Shizune said. Tsunade looked up from her cup of tea and said, "What's up?"

--

"What happened?!" Tsunade said, walking into the room where Tenten was resting. Everyone shrugged. "We found her in a forest, tied up onto a tree, with blood everywhere." Sakura said truthfully.

"Seriously, why does everything happen to her?" Tsunade said, shaking her head. "Last year, she came here, hearing that she got punched in the stomach by some guy, and flew across the street and hitted her back onto the streetlights." Shizune said, shaking her head. Everyone turned to Neji, who looked away.

Tsunade sighed, and said, "Get out of the room, I'm going to treat her now." Everyone nodded and left the room except for Shizune.

--

"I think Tsunade is keeping something away from us." Sasuke asked. "Erm. Whenever something happens, or new news, she'll tell us. So don't worry." Sakura said. "Hn. Really." Neji added in. Sakura elbowed him. Neji looked at her with mad eyes.

"It was your fault." Hinata said. Neji looked at her and everyone else nodded. "If it wasn't for you, she would'nt be here." Ino said.

Neji looked at the room and sighed.

--

"How's everything?" Shizune asked. Tsunade nodded, "It's okay, but I don't know who would do such thing." Shizune shrugged and said, "It could be anyone." Tsunade nodded and said, "What if HE sent people to do this?" Shizune shrugged and said, "Anything is possible, but why would he do this?" Tsunade shrugged.

"Should we tell them about HIM?" Tsunade asked. Shizune shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I think it's better to let them be informed." Tsunade nodded, wrapping Tenten in bandages.

--

Everyone waited, looking at the door to the room every five minutes, hoping that Tsunade will open the door and smile and say, "She's okay."

"Sit down, Hyuuga." Sasuke demanded. Neji was pacing back and forth, mumbled bad words under his breath, and looking at the door every second. Neji stopped pacing and looked at Sasuke and said, "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to Hinata." Sasuke said without emotions. "Oh." Neji said simply before walking back and forth again. "You're a stupid bastard, Neji." Sasuke said.

"You're talking to me?" Neji asked again. "No, I'm talking to Temari." Sasuke said. "DAMN ASSHOLE! YOU'RE SOO STUPID! I WAS TALKING TO YOU IN THE BEGINNING! " Sasuke yelled after awhile.

Sakura patted his back, while Neji looked at him, confused. "You said that you were talking to Hinata, then Temari. Why are you calling me stupid?" Neji asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

The door opened and Shizune stepped out, having a worried look on her face, while shaking her head. Everyone stood up and walked towards her. "Is she okay?" Sakura asked. "Any really bad wounds?" Hinata asked. Shizune was surrounded with a thousand questions.

"SHUT UP!" Shizune yelled. Everyone lookd at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"She's okay." Shizune continued, acting like she never yelled at them at all. "Tsunade wants to meet you when Tenten wakes up." Everyone nodded.

"When is she waking up?" Neji asked, concerned. Shizune shrugged and said, "In ... five ... four ... three ... two ... one .. "

"AHHHHHHH !"

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, and walked in the room, seeing Tenten awake, but she looked like she was crazy. Tsunade was trying to lay her back onto the bed.

"What's wrong!?" Neji asked, walking to the side of the bed. Tsunade paniced, "I don't know! When she woke up, she started screaming!"

Neji looked down at Tenten, who had her buns untied, showing her shoulder-length brown hair. She had her brown eyes wide, and it looked like it was about to pop out. She was sweating like she was just done running around the school grounds.

Neji sat on the side of the bed and whispered to her, "Tenten?" Tenten stiffly moved her head and faced him, her eyes still wide. "Are you okay?" Neji asked. Tenten stared at him.

They stared at each other for almost five minutes, until tears rolled down Tenten's eyes. She didn't move, she didn't blink, it just came out. Neji stared at her, terrified, while Tenten stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Neji pulled her into his arms, and held her tight, while Tenten sobbed.

When Tenten finished, someone who was itching to know asked Tenten. "What happened to you? You looked like someone just killed you with a knife." Hm. Wonder who that would be.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, nudging him with her elbow. "What?!" Sasuke whispered back. "She barely finished crying about it, why do you want to pull it up again!?" Sakura said. Sasuke shrugged.

Tenten looked up at Sasuke, and then everyone else. She went back to normal, not looking like she just saw a ghost. "I-I ..." She trailed off. "Keep going." Neji urged on.

Tenten looked at Neji for awhile before pushing him off the bed. "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" Tenten yelled. Tsunade placed her hand onto Tenten's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Neji, on the other hand, looked hurt.

"What did I do?" Neji asked innocently. "Because you said the most stupidest thing! You were the one that made me run out of the cafetria! You're the one why I went to my secret place. You're the reason why I was beat up at my secret place. YOU'RE THE FUCKIN REASON!" Tenten yelling, pointing at Neji. "I-" Neji started, but was interrupted by Sakura. "It was your fault, don't deny it."

Hinata sat next to Tenten, taking Neji's former spot. "What happened after that?" Hinata asked gently. Tenten looked at her, mortified, then looked down. Tenten slowly and softly said, "I sat, leaning against the Sakura Tree, then I thought I should walk back to school, but when I stood up and walked into the sun, my head started to hurt. I stood there, with my hand on my forehead, and my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I felt someone behind me, and so I turned around and that person hitted me unconscious. When I woke up ..." She trailed off.

She looked at Hinata, who urged her on. "The person who took me ... well. I didn't see how he looked like. He had a mask on. I looked around and saw that I was tied onto the tree. He took out a knife from his back pocket and asked me if I was in the gang, Mayhem, and I didn't say anything. He threatened me saying that if I didn't tell him, he'll cut me until all of my blood will pour out and I will die. I didn't say anything and so I felt the knife touch my skin. After awhile, he knocked me unconscious again."

Tenten said, now gripping onto the blanket tightly.

"Why would someone do that?" Ino asked, shaking her head. "I think I know who is behind this." Tsunade said, eyeing Tenten. "You're seriously going to tell them?" Shizune whispered, but it wasn't a whisper anymore, now that everyone heard it.

"TELL US WHAT?!" Temari yelled. Now, Tsunade and Shizune were surrounded by a gazillion questions. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone back away from the two of them.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I know." Tsunade said. Some people sat on the available couch, some sat on the floor, and some people just stood there, waiting for Tsunade to continue.

Tsunade motion Shizune. Shizune looked at Tsunde, pointing a finger at herself, and had a questioned face. Tsunade nodded. Shizune sighed and said, "We heard rumors that Sarutobi is still alive."

"No way!" Ino squeaked. Shizune nodded. "How did you hear it?!" Sasuke asked. Shizune looked at Sasuke and said, "Kurenai went to the nearby village to send a message. That message was to have our gang and the small gang as allies. When Kurenai was there, they told her that Sarutobi was still alive."

"Wait. Who's Sarutobi again?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. Shikamaru hitted the back of his head and said, "Baka, he basically owns all of the gangs."

Tsunade nodded and said, "I know Sarutobi. He's not the kind of person who will get caught smuggling drugs. He did more dangerous things before, but he never got caught, so how can he get caught doing something so simple? I won't know, I wasn't there when he was 'arrested'."

"Just stay alert, if you see something strange, tell us." Shizune said. Tsunade walked out of the room, and Shizune followed. Before Shizune left, she turned and faced them and said, "She'll be okay."

Then she closed the door. Everyone looked at Tenten and smiled.

--

Tenten came back and home. Tenten forgave Neji but under one condition. "What's the condition?" Neji asked. "You're not allowed to sleep on the bed anymore." Tenten said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What!?" Neji said. Tenten nodded and said, "Your punishment." Neji pouted. "Where am I going to sleep if I'm not allowed on the bed?" Neji asked.

Tenten sat on her bed and pointed onto the ground, smirking. "NO WAY!" Neji yelled. "I'm NOT going to sleep on the ground." Neji would never want to sleep on the ground.

Tenten looked at him seriously and said, "Fine, then you'll never sleep on the bed again." Neji sat on the ground, his legs crossed and his arms around his chest. Tenten threw down a pillow and blanket off of the bed and said, "Good night."

"Hn." Neji said, fixing his 'bed'.

--

Days passed and nothing seems suspcisious. Everyone forgot about being careful. Even Tsunade forgot about the whole Tenten's incident.

--

"TSUNADE! TSUNADE!" Shizune yelled, running into Tsunade's office. When she opened the door, she stomped towards Tsuande's table, and pushed the bottles off the table, onto the floor. She was mad. The bottles made alot of racket, and glass flew all over the place on the ground.

"TSUNADE!" Shizune yelled, banging her hands onto the table. Tsunade, who had her head down on the table slowly lifted up her head. "What's with the racket, Shizune?!" Tsunade said, while putting her head back down.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'RE GOING TO QUIT DRINKING! YOU'RE DRINKING WHEN SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING!" Shiuzne yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade said. She tried to grab a bottle of beer, but she was only grabbing air. She lifted her head up and said, "What the fuck did you do to my wine?" Shizune eyed the ground, and Tsunade followed her gaze.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKIN THREW MY WINE ONTO THE FLOOR!" Tsunade yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, SHIZUNE!"

Shizune yelled back," TSUNADE! SOMEONE'S COMING TO VISIT YOU IN TWO DAYS AND YOU'RE OVER HERE, DRINKING WINE LIKE IT'S YOUR DAY OFF. YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU QUIT DRINKING!"

Tsunade sighed, there was no point yelling. "What do you want, Shizune?" Tsunade said, tired.

"He's coming back to visit you." Shizune said.

Tsunade looked at her like she was crazy. "You're lying." Tsunade said.

"Why would I lie about something like this?!" Shizune said angrily.

Tsunade looked like she came back from her drunken state. She banged her hand onto the table, and said, "He's not coming."

"Do you want to inform everyone else?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade nodded.

--

"Tsunade sent a mail saying that there's meeting tonight at her office." Shikamaru said holding a letter in his hand, and walked forward to the dinner table, where, of course, everyone was eating.

"Tonight?!" Naruto asked. "He just said that, baka." Sasuke said. "I wonder what it is." Temari said. Everyone shrugged. "We'll see what's going on when we get there." Sakura asked.

After they ate, whoever had to wash the dishes, washed it. Others cleaned up the table, and some putted the leftovers back into the fridge.

They were got changed and started walking to Tsunade's office.

--

"She wants you guys in the main hall." The guy who was guarding Tsunade's office said. They nodded and started walking. "Where is the main hall?" Shikamaru asked. "It is where Tsunade wants to say something to EVERYONE." Temari said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"If she's calling us in the main hall, then it must be something important, and she wants to tell everyone." Ino said. "Ah." Shikamaru said.

As they walked, the room was growing dark, and the rooms became tiny halls.

"Why is the hall getting smaller?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged and said, "I don't know, actually." When the hall ended, the ten of them stood in front of nothing. Absolutely nothing.

They only stood in front of a wall. The wall was the same color as the other walls. Nothing special about the wall, except for the fact that it was at the end of a very very long hall. "Um..." Shikamaru started.

Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino walked in front of the wall. Everyone took a corner of the wall except for Sakura, who took the middle. They each tapped something different onto the wall, and afterwhile, they walked back.

The wall moved to the left, letting through a passageway. They continued walking, not knowing what to expect. They arrived into a big hall, with dim lights that was on the walls, and almost everyone from Mayhem was there.

"Are we suppose to be here?" Shino asked. Ino shrugged.

They continued walking, passing the members of Mayhem and saying hi. "Kurenai?" Sakura asked when they walked up to Kurenai, who was talking to Anko. "Yes?" Kurenai said.

"Why is Tsunade arranging a meeting in the main hall?" Tenten asked. Kureani shrugged and said, "I think it's about what I found out."

Everything got silent after that. Tsunade walked into the main hall with Shizune after her. Tsunade walked in front of everyone and stood there for awhile until the whispers and mumbling stops.

"I have something important to say to you guys." Tsunade said. "We're going to have a special guest coming here in afew days."

"Who is that?" Tenten asked.

"HIM." Shizune said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had alot of things to do. and alot of things up my mind. I don't know when the next chapter will appear, I've been distracted lately, and my grades haven't been good. It's not because of writing this, but something else. Well, whatever. Reviews are always good.

-May


	13. Chapter 13 Partayy

Chapter 3

"Who's him?" Temari asked. Mumbles and whispers started inside of the hall.

"SHUT UP!" Shizune yelled. She was clearly frustrated. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and then all of the mumbles and whispers stopped.

"Sarutobi." Tsunade said loud and clear so that no one will mistake it as something else. Everyone looked at Tsunade as if she was crazy or something.

"But he's dead, isn't he?" Naruto yelled.

"We all thought that, until the allied gang nearby informed us that Sarutobi will be coming here. Why? I do not know, but he'll be coming in three days." Tsunade said.

"What do you want us to do?" Sakura asked.

"Be prepared, because we don't know what he has up his sleeves. But for now, we'll just welcome him." Tsunade said, walking closer to the exit.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shino, we want to talk to you five privately." Tsunade said, having her back towards them, leaving the room.

The ten of them looked at each other to see if anyone of them did something wrong, but they could not find out what was wrong, so they just followed Tsunade and Shizune to Tsunade's office.

--

"Okay, you ten aren't in trouble or anything, so don't worry." Shizune said, walking behind Tsunade's chair.

"I'm not sure, but I think Sarutobi is behind Tenten's attack." Tsunade said. Everyone looked at Tenten, then back at Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"We think Sarutobi is responsible of Tenten's accident, we don't know the reason, but it's a possible answer." Tsunade said.

Tenten gulped.

"That's all." Shizune said, "We're going to tell you when the next meeting is."

The five of them nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room.

--

"That's freaky." Sakura said, while they were walking back to the condo from Tsunade's office.

"That is." Ino agreed.

When they walked into the house, Hinata looked at the mail. For some reason, she always checks the mail, and no one else does.

Naruto came and hugged her from behind. "Anything new?" Naruto asked. Hinata searched through the mail. She shook her head at each mail, until she stopped and looked at a certain mail. Naruto looked at the mail for a while before yelling, "HEY YOU GUYS! COME DOWN HERE!"

Footsteps from above came roaring down, then the stairs sounded like they were about to break. In a matter of seconds, everyone was sitting in the living room.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked, and then he yawned. Temari looked at him and then shook her head.

"T-There's mail from Tsunade." Hinata said.

She took out the mail from the stack of mail and placed it onto the table.

Naruto and Sasuke both tried to grab it at the same time, but when they started to reach for it, they saw that both of them tried to get it. Then, they had a little staring competition.

"Back off, Sasuke." Naruto demanded.

"No, why don't you?" Sasuke said coolly.

"I'm not going to back off." Naruto said.

"Neither am I." Sasuke said.

"Is this a challenge?" Naruto questioned.

"Hn. I'll win anyways." Sasuke said.

Their little game ended when Sakura grabbed the mail. She looked at it for a while before opening it. There was a piece of thick paper. Those kinds of paper that you use for weddings or special occasions. Tenten leaned over to her and read what was inside.

_Dear Mayhem and The Mafia, _

_Sarutobi will be coming in exactly three days. Please come to the welcome back party this Saturday at seven at the Golden Ballroom, if you do not know where it is, please ask for directions. Please wear formal clothes, no casuals. Don't be late._

_Tsunade_

"What a bother." Shikamaru said, after sighing.

"YES! We can actually wear something nice!" Ino squeaked.

"Seriously, why does Tsunade want to throw a party for Sarutobi? She thinks that he was the one that was responsible for Tenten's attack. She thinks that we should stay away from him. She thinks that his return will cause a big problem, and now she's throwing a welcome back party?" Neji snickered.

Temari shrugged and said, "Well, he is the boss of gangs."

"We'll just go, but we have to be prepared for EVERYTHING." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded

--

"HEY! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled.

"Geez hold on." Ino yelled from upstairs.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino were ready. They all wore similar things. Black suits, white shirt, black ties, and black shoes. The only thing different was the color of the cloth that was sticking out of the front pocket.

"Okay! We're done." Sakura said, walking down the stairs.  
When Sakura was downstairs, she looked at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, please stop drooling."

Sasuke shook his head and blushed, causing Sakura to blush.

She wore a black halter dress. Almost one inch of string went around her neck. The dress' end was slanted, the left side longer than the other. The side that was shorter had a cut that went all the way up her thighs. It had three layers. Nothing really happened to her hair, it was too short. Sakura picked out black two-inch high-heels that had an X on the front.

Hinata came down, blushing. She wore a black dress that went all the way down to her feet. It had two straps that went over her shoulders, and a lace on the top of her dress. Since her hair was long, she putted half of her hair up. She liked plain dresses. No one could see what kind of shoes she was wearing.

Temari came downstairs wearing a black dress without any straps or anything. There was a little V cut on the top of her dress, showing some cleavage. Her dress was all the way to the floor, but there was a cut on her left side, showing her left thighs. Her hair was down, and straight to her shoulders. She picked out a four-inched high-heeled boots that went up to her knee.

Tenten wore a black dress. The strap went around her neck, and there was a cut slightly to the left of the center bottom. The cut went all the way up until her mid-thigh was showing. Her dress had almost ten layers of cloth and fabric underneath the black silk. Her hair was down, and curled. She picked out three inched high-heeled shoes that strapped around the ankle, and had a bow on it.

Ino rushed down the stairs, wearing a black dress without straps. It was plain, except her the cut on the left side of her dress showed her left leg had strings to tied the both sides up. She only tied a little bit, but showed most of her leg. Her hair was in a neat bun. She wore a black two inched high-heeled that covered her toes, and the tip formed a V.

All of the guys looked at their women in awe. All five of the women showed their legs until mid-thigh. The lotion and the tan made their legs stand out, especially when the cuts of the dress were showing their legs off. The dress was tight enough to see their curves.

Neji was the first to take out his hand towards Tenten. Tenten smiled and took his hand. She than linked her arms around his and gave him a quick peck kiss on the lips.

Everyone else followed suit.

--

They arrived at Golden Ballroom in thirty minutes. The driver of the limo could not find a parking space.

"Wow! You guys look so cute!" Shizune squeaked towards Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari. Shizune wore something that no one had ever seen her wear. A black dress with two strings that came over her shoulders, and made an X on the back. The front part of her dress formed an up side down V; the skinny part of the V was two inches higher than her knees. The back of her dress was dragged on the floor.

"You look pretty yourself." Ino said. Everyone nodded. Shizune smiled; it was so easy to make her smile.

Everyone was seated at his or her appropriate seats. All around the ballroom that Tsunade had booked, there were men of different ages that wore black suits, white shirts, and black ties. The women wore a black dress, most of them showing their legs until mid-thigh.

They talked and talked, eventually the food came out, and they started digging in like pigs. No way were they going to miss a chance eating at the best restaurant.

In one hour, Tsunade came up to the stage and said in the microphone, "Good evening everyone! You all look nice this evening." Someone from the audience said, "You look nice yourself, Tsunade!" She was looking nice. She wore a black halter dress that went around her neck, and a V, showing cleavage. The bottom of her dress was normal. The cut on her right side showed some of her legs too.

Everyone turned to see who said the comment. "Ah, should've known." Naruto said to his friends. Everyone else chuckled. Boy, will Jairaya get beat up by Tsunade. Tsunade gave him a death glare, but continued talking in the microphone. "Now, here is what we were waiting for … Sarutobi!" Tsunade said, swinging her arms at a certain door.

The door propped open and sure enough, Sarutobi appeared. Most of the people in the room gasped. Sarutobi walked onto the stage and said, "I'm glad to meet some of you again." He gave them a smile, and then looked at the table of teenagers. "I'm also glad to see some of these young teenagers sacrifice their lives for my gang." Sarutobi said proudly. He continued talking, looking at the table of teenagers. "I would like to talk to the ten of you alone after the party ends."

The ten nodded in unison and looked at each other, wondering what Sarutobi wanted. Sarutobi continued with his speech.

Everything went well, nothing happened to anyone. The ten teenagers excused themselves from the party to talk to Sarutobi.

As they walked, they wondered what Sarutobi wanted. "I want to go back to the party." Ino said. Everyone looked at her. "You don't know what Sarutobi can do." Ino continued. Everyone nodded. They kept on walking towards the room Sarutobi wanted them to meet him.

When they got in front of the door to Sarutobi's room, everyone stood there, looking at each other to see who will be the one that will knock on the door. After a matter of seconds, all eyes fell on Sakura.

"Geez, okay, fine. It's always me, isn't it?" Sakura said, walking towards the door. She hesitated for a while before knocking.

_Knock Knock_

"Sarutobi-sama." Sakura said politely. No answer. "Sarutobi?" Sakura asked. Tenten walked forwards and knocked. "Sarutobi-sama, are you in there?" Tenten asked. No answer. "What the fuck." Tenten mumbled.

Sakura knocked again, while Tenten placed her ears onto the door for any movements. None. No movements in the room at all. She tried turning the doorknob over, but it was locked. "Shit." Tenten mumbled.

"Hey you guys, I think we should push the door open, I think there's something wrong in there." Sakura said towards the other people.

They nodded and pushing the door open. It took them five minutes until the door smashed opened.

The door opened and showed a bright room. Everyone had to close their eyes for a few minutes. The room consisted with a redwood table and a couch. The couch was dark red. There was a lamp, and many documents on the table, and it looked like an office. It looked like a hotel room rather than a private room in a ballroom.

Sarutobi was not in the room though.

"Hm, maybe he's in the restroom?" Naruto asked. "Baka." Shikamaru said, hitting the back of Naruto's head. Hinata came towards Naruto and rubbed the back of his head.

The lights flicked off, causing the bright room dark. The door that was left opened closed behind them. Everyone turned around towards the door, which was slammed shut.

In the dark, Naruto held Hinata tight in his arms, and Shino walked towards the door. "It's locked." Shino said in a calm manner. Ino ran towards the door and hooked her hands around Shino's. Both of them walked towards the group.

"Seriously, I'm not in the mood to play hide-and-seek-in-the-dark." Temari said. Shikamaru patted her back.

Tenten felt something slightly touched her legs. She jumped back and wrapped her arms around Neji's. "What's wrong?" Neji asked. "I felt something touch my legs, it's like … fabric or something." Tenten said, her voice shaking. "Oh sorry, that was my dress." Sakura said.

"How would you guys know? It's pinch black in here, I don't even know where I'm standing at." Sasuke said.

For some reason, they knew whom they were hooking arms with. No doubt about it.

They stood at the same place for almost ten minutes, before they heard a noise from below them. "W-What's happening in the ballroom?" Hinata asked, tucking herself closer to Naruto.

"I don't know." Everyone said slowly.

A boom was heard inside of the room.

"AH!" Someone yelled from inside the small office room. Everyone looked around the pitch-black room, wondering what was happening.

Neji walked towards a direction, thinking it was the wall to the table. He searched around for the lamp with his hands. He tried to turn on the lamp, but it wouldn't light up. "Shit." Neji mumbled.

Another boom came into the room, and everyone heard something fell.

Everything and everyone went quiet ...

* * *

Ah, sorry it took so long. I hope it's okay. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Any ideas? Review. Wondering what's going to happen? Sorry, but you have to wait. I'll tell you one thing, it's when the action comes.

-May


	14. Chapter 14 Survival

Chapter 4

"Damn, what was that?" Sasuke said.

"WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, DAMMIT!" Tenten yelled, she didn't like how this was going.

"Hinata? Hinata?!" Naruto said. "Hinata are you alright ?! HINATA ANSWER ME!" Everyone crowded around Naruto and asked what was wrong. "I-I'm okay." Hinata said softly.

"I wonder what was all that banging. There was one from the ballroom, and the second one was in here." Ino said, thinking about what could happen.

Shikamaru thought over it and said, "Hinata, are you hurt?!" They heard Hinata gulped, and said faintly, "I'm okay." Naruto shook on Hinata, who was leaning on him. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

Sakura followed Naruto's voice and tried to grab for Hinata. Hinata tried to shake Sakura off. "Oh gosh, what's happening to you?" Sakura asked. Ino walked closer, then she felt something sticky on the floor, causing her to look down in disgust. "What is this sticky thing on the floor?"

Shikamaru walked towards Ino and bent down and tried to find out what it was. He tried to smell it, it smelt like iron. He touched it, it was wet. He slid his fingers around the perimeter of the wetness, it was alot.

"Sakura, you're good at medical stuff, right?" Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded, even though no one could see. "Yes." She said confidently. Hinata gulped. "Good, heal Hinata." Shikamaru said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto said, shaking Hinata, who was in his arms. "Wait, what's happening." Tenten said in concern. "I'll explain later, it is good that it's dark, so that Sakura could heal Hinata without worrying." Shikamaru said. Sakura heard Hinata's short breath and walked towards her breath.

"Naruto, give me Hinata." Sakura said. Naruto handed Hinata without a sound. Hinata leaned onto Sakura. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Hinata walked at a place that they knew no one was around. They placed Hinata onto the floor, she was already unconscious. "Shikamaru, what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked.

"Do you remember when the first sound was from the ballroom?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes." Sakura. "Then there was a sound sound that was in here. The sound sounded like a bullet, but I wasn't really concerned until I heard Naruto's scream, and Hinata's small breaths. Then when Ino stepped on that sticky thing, it was near Hinata, so I walked towards it. It smelled like iron, and blood smells like iron. So I thought she was bleeding... ALOT." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura whispered. "Now, you have to heal her, and I'll be over there, explaining to the rest of them." Shikamaru said, while standing up. "Okay." Sakura said.

When Shikamaru was gone, she looked at the Hinata, but only saw the dark. She sighed, and placed her hands onto Hinata's stomach. She felt something on her hands already. _Oh my gosh, on the stomach ..._ Sakura thought. Being shot in the stomach had a good chance of not surviving.

"Hey, can someone give me alot of fabric?" Sakura said towards the group. Everyone started searching, tripping over things, knocking this over, and touching everything. It was as if they were blind. They gathered all the fabric and gave it to Tenten, who walked guessed where Sakura and Hinata was. "Over here, Tenten." Sakura said.

"Oh." Tenten said. She started walking to Sakura's voice, and eventually bumped into Sakura. "Ow." Both of them said in unison. "Tenten, you'll be my assistant, okay?" Sakura said. "Sure."

Tenten made the unconscious Hinata sit on, leaning Hinata onto her shoulders. "Oh, this is going to be hard." Sakura said. "Yeah." Tenten agreed. _Zipp_. Sakura tore some of the fabric and wrapped it around Hinata's stomach. "We just have to stop the bleeding first." Sakura said. Sakura wrapped fabric around Hinata's stomach.

"More fabric." Tenten said. Everyone was like blind mice now. Searching around for fabric. Temari came over with the fabric, then walked back to the group.

"Oh shit." Sakura said slowly and softly. "What?" Tenten whispered.

"She's ... " Sakura started.

"SHE'S WHAT ?!" Tenten yelled lightly.

"I don't think she's going to live much longer." Sakura said sadly.

"No, you're lying, Sakura. You can do something." Tenten said.

"Unless the doors open, we can't do anything. We can't send her to a hospital." Sakura said.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER THERE?" Naruto yelled from across the room. "She's uh .. fine." Tenten said.

Another boom came from the ballroom. "The hell." Temari said.

"What the fuck is happening down there?" Neji said.

"How's Hinata." Shikamaru said. Sakura and Tenten turned around to see Shikamaru behind them. "Whoa. When did you get here?" Tenten said.

"Nevermind that, how's Hinata?" Shikamaru said. "Uh ..." Tenten said, trailing off. "I'm afraid she can't live much longer." Sakura said slowly and sadly.

"Is she awake?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura shook her head, "Not now."

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. "There's something you have to do, Sakura." Shikamaru pleaded.

"Can you ask the other people to slam the door down?" Tenten said. Shikamaru turned over to the door, which had lights at the edges of the door. "Yes. I can." Shikamaru said. He sat up and walked over to the group.

Sakura and Tenten stopped Hinata's bleeding. They mumbled things to each other, until another boom interrupted them. It didn't come from the ballroom, but it was Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Ino, and Temari trying to break the door down.

Sakura and Tenten carried Hinata towards the door, and placed her on the floor. Tenten went and help the others, while Sakura stayed at where she was, helping Hinata.

Hinata slowly woke up. She tried to sit up, but Sakura stopped her. Her head was spinning, and she heard people screaming. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw that she wasn't hearing things, people were actually screaming.

"HEY! HELP US!" Yelled Sasuke. "I AM YOU DICKLESS FUCKER!" Temari yelled back. Booms and screams formed in the room. They tried to open the door, for Hinata's sake. They'll do anything to save Hinata, even yell at each other.

The door seemed like it was covered in super glue, no matter what, it didn't open. Eventually, after everyone's hard work, the door opened, filling the room with light. Everyone automatically turned their heads towards Hinata. They stood in shock towards Hinata's direction. The first person that shook out of their shock was Naruto.

He ran towards Hinata, and putted her head against his chest. "What happened?" Naruto whispered. Hinata was too weak to talk, so Sakura filled him in the information.

"She was shot in the stomach." That sentence haunted Naruto. It repeated in his head so many times, but he couldn't believe it. It couldn't happen. "No, you're lying." Naruto said repeatedly.

"HURRY UP AND GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Neji yelled. Naruto carried Hinata bridal style, and ran towards the door. He stopped when he was right in front of the door. Everyone else followed him.

Bam.

Could anything get any worse? I'm afraid it could.

Naruto fell onto his knees, then fell flat on his face, with Hinata under him. She tried to get him to wake up, but he wouldn't move anymore. She felt weak and fainted. Forever.

Everyone looked out of the door, to see Sarutobi in the same black suit, with his men behind him, wearing a black suit. Everyone was holding guns up, facing them, except for Sarutobi. He had his hands in his pockets and he was smirking.

"Do you like your gift?" Sarutobi said, smiling.

Tenten and Sakura walked towards Naruto and Hinata and sat them up. Sakura checked up on Naruto, and Tenten checked on Hinata. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Tears rolled down their cheeks. Two men behind Sarutobi lifted them their guns and pointed towards Tenten and Sakura.

"MOVE TENTEN AND SAKURA!" Everyone yelled. Tenten and Sakura looked up towards Sarutobi through blurry eyes. They stood up and ran away.

Bam.

They missed.

Sakura and Tenten walked towards the rest of them and said the bad news. No one cried, it wasn't the right time to, they're in a situation between life and death, they didn't have the time to cry.

Sarutobi walked closer into the room, still smirking. "Wondering why I'm doing this?" He asked.

"Uh. Duh." Ino said.

"You teenagers are worthless. I don't need you to follow my orders. All you care about is love. That's the reason why those two died. She was careless, and unforunate, and he was stupid. Hn, running out of the room like that. That's what I call stupid. Fuckin stupi-"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Excuse me?" Sarutobi said.

"Hn." Neji said.

"What have you guys done while I was gone? You fell in love with someone. Mayhem and The Mafia weren't suppose to work together. No they weren't. When I heard about that, I was furious. I've tried so hard to make it into two seperate gangs, and look at it now, it's in joined together. Mind as well destory it, huh?" Sarutobi said.

"You're crazy." Temari commented.

"Excuse me? How dare you!" Sarutobi said, walking into the room, holding up his gun. They stepped back, Sarutobi was going crayz or something.

Boom.

The floor started rumbling for awhile. "What ... the ... hell." Tenten said slowly.

Sarutobi laughed an evil laugh, "At this moment, everyone that was in the ballroom is under attacked. I suppose this will be the last time you'll see them. Say goodbye. Oh wait, you won't because both you and them will be dead already."

"Get back." Ino said.

"You're telling ME to get back? I hope you know who you're talking to, little girl." Sarutobi said, walking closer and closer, while everyone else was stepping back.

_There is five men, excluding Sarutobi. There's me, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari. That's eight people. Two of us will have to go closer to get Naruto and Hinata. Which would only lead to six people. But, since Sarutobi and his men have six people, it would be impossible to leave without getting harmed. We can't attack, because it's Sarutobi and his men we're talking about, there's no chance for us at all. What to do? What to do? Calm down, Shikamaru, think harder, that's all think harder and I'll have a solution. Damn. Naruto, Hinata, why did you two leave so early? _Shikamaru thought.

Arf Arf !

What the hell.

Bam. Bam. Bam.

"Yaaa-hooo!" Someone said from the door. No one could see who he really was, but of course, from that voice, it could only be from one person.

Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru.

He shot three men, leaving only two men, and Sarutobi.

"I haven't seen you guys for a long time, how-" Kiba started. He looked down at Naruto and Hinata. "Oh, what have you guys been doing for the past years? How come this happened?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, nice to see you again." Sarutobi said, turning around to face Kiba.

Arf Arf!

""How mean, you bought your dog to die with you. Tsk tsk, some owner." Sarutobi said. "HAHAHAHA! You must be kidding me. I came here for victory." Kiba said. Arf Arf!

"That's funny, because you can't defeat me and my men." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, you only have two men behind you, and we have ten." Kiba said. "Ten?" Sarutobi questioned. "Don't forget Akamaru!" Kiba said. "Ha, what can that dog do besides going into people's way?" Saruboi said.

"This." Kiba said, smirking.

Sarutobi looked down at the place he thought Akamaru was at, but he wasn't there at all. "Where'd he-" Sarutobi said. "YAHOOO!" yelled Kiba. Akamaru just bit Sarutobi in the ass. Nice ... --

"Ah, what's this? A gang leader just got bit on the ass by a dog." Neji said, laughing. Everyone else followed.

"You'll regret this, ALL OF YOU!" Sarutobi yelled. "Huh, what can you do? You only have two worthless men with you." Temari said.

"Oh, you think you can really beat me?" Sarutobi said.

"Duh, it's pretty obvious." Ino said

"You're so wrong." Sarutobi said, smirking.

At that moment, almost twenty men in black suits came into the room, holding everyone into place.

"Yeah, what did you say about you beating me? I guess it's the opposite, because I have your lives in my hands." Sarutobi said. He started laughing evilly. Ha, hope he can die while laughing, don't yah think?

"Guns." Sarutobi said. The men wearing black suits took out their guns and pointed at each of the teenager's head. Oh yeah, and Akamaru, of course.

"WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Two men were knocked unconscious, leaving Shikamaru and Ino released.

Ino looked over to Shino.

The man who was holding him was pressing onto the trigger.

Ino ran towards Shino and the man.

Bam.

Everyone looked over at the noise.

Ino was shot.

The man holding the gun up at Shino's head looked around in confusion. Everyone looked confused. The man who was holding Shino didn't pull the trigger. Then who did?

The answer was right in front of Ino.

The man released Shino, and stepped back.

The man in front of Ino, indeed, was holding out a gun towards Ino. He shot Ino at the heart. She slid down onto the floor, and into Shino's arms.

"WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Sakura was released. She ran towards Shino and Ino and looked at what happened. "Oh no." Sakura whispered. Shino still held onto her. "Shino, release her." Sakura said slowly. Shino looked down and Ino and slowly slid her down onto the floor. "Oh, my gosh, Shino." Sakura said.

Shino grabbed on his stomach and blood came out.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked when they were near.

"I think when the man shot Ino, the bullet went through Shino. No, the bullet IS in Shino." Sakura said.

"Damn it, why is everyone leaving when we barely defeated Sarutobi." Shikamaru said. "Check on Ino."

"Ino, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Ino was laying on the floor on her back. Ino nodded slowly and said, "Whatever you do, save Shino." Her breath were slow, and eventually she fell unconscious.

"No, wake her up!" Shino said. "WAKE HER UP! SHE CAN'T BE SLEEPING NOW!" He held onto his stomach. The pain wouldn't go away, it just kept on hurting.

"Shino, calm down." Shikamaru said.

Sakura held Ino, sobbing. Even though they weren't nice to each other, that doesn't mean they hated each other. She didn't want Ino to die this early.

"Wake her up, please." Shino said slowly.

"I'm sorry, Shino. I can't do anything now. She's already gone." Sakura said in between her sobs. "I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" Shino said. He didn't believe a single word Sakura said.

"INO'S GONE, SHINO! SHE'S NOT WAKING UP ANYMORE!" Sakura yelled.

"You're lying." Temari said from behind them, the man was still holding her. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Sakura, he's ... gone." Shikamaru said. Sakura looked at Shino. Sure enough, he WAS gone. His sunglasses was blocking his eyes, but they knew. He wasn't breathing anymore.

Shikamaru and Shino placed Ino and Shino next to each other.

They sigehd and stood up, everyone was leaving them. They felt like failures, they couldn't even save their friends.

Shikamaru and Sakura turned around to see Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Temari, and Kiba standing behind them, crying.

"Whoa. How'd you guys got free?" Shikamaru said.

"I'LL BEAT UP THESE GUYS WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

Everyone turned over towards the voice to see a green guy in a jumpsuit kicking people around. Then, you'll see black hair that shines in the light.

Next thing you know, there's men in black suits laying on the floor.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HOW DID I DO?!" He said. He walked up to Sakura and held onto her hands. Sasuke went up to him and said, "Please find someone else."

"Lee!" Tenten said, after sighing.

"TENTEN! I HAVEN'T SEEN IN IN AWHILE! YOU LOOK LIKE A FLOWER THAT BLOOMED!" Lee yelled.

"Lee, haven't seen you for awhile .. I missed you." Tenten said . --

"Yeah! I haven't! I've been with my family! Did you know-" Lee said.

"There's no time to talk about that." Neji said, cutting Lee like they were trying to cross lanes on a street.

"Neji, same as always, eh?" Lee said.

"Rock Lee, I haven't seen you in awhile, also." Sarutobi said in the back of the room.

Okay ... no one knew that he was there. They thought that Lee punched or kicked him to the pulp. Like ... dead.

"Sarutobi?" Lee asked. Well, no duh.

"Yes, Lee. How have you been?" Sarutobi asked.

"I've been fine, how are you?" Lee asked.

"Fine, fine."

"Well, not for long, because its one against eight." Lee said, smirking.

"You little kids should stop saying that, or you'll end up dead." A man from the door said.

Everyone turned around to see who it was.

Oh, no.

Yondaime.

Bam.

* * *

Eh, sorry you guys. it took awhile. Well, I'ma have free time now. so maybe the next chapter will be coming soon. SOON.

LOL. sorry some people had to die.

Sorry Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Ino fans ...

Yondaime is ... the Fourth Hokage.

Reviews please !

-May


	15. Chapter 15 Possible?

Chapter 5

Uh-oh.

Everyone thought that Yondaime shot Sarutobi. Oh, who was wrong? Everyone.

Yondaime kept on pulling the trigger towards Neji.

Nope. Nothing came out.

"Damn." Yondaime mumbled.

"Pull the trigger all you want, I'm not dead." Neji said. Tenten hitted him on the back, "Are you stupid or something? We don't want you dead."

"Why'd you come so late? I've been waiting for a minute for your arrival." Sarutobi said to Yondaime. "Sorry sir, traffic through all those dead people." Yondaime replied back.

_What the hell ... Traffic! ONE MINUTE! How retarded are they!_

Basically everyone thought that.

"Anyways ... Tenten! You look sooo pretty since the last time I saw you! Why don't you ever put your hair down?" Lee asked Tenten, trying to untie her buns.

"Excuse me, Lee. She's mine. Back off." Neji said, slapping Lee's hand off of Tenten's buns and stepped in front of Tenten.

"Baka! There's no time to fight against each other! We have THEM to deal with." Tenten said. She turned towards Lee and said, "Thank you, Lee, for saving us all before it was too late."

Everyone nodded.

Lee's eyes turned into fire, and he said loudly, "I did it Gai! I did it!"

"Hn. Gai? He's down there, maybe injured. Even worse, dead." Yondaime said. Lee looked at him with wide eyes, even though his eyes are big enough. "You must be lying." Lee said. Yondaime shook his head.

With a snap, more men in black came in, holding their guns up at Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee. Everyone gulped. Who's going to help them now?

Shikamaru thought over it, how can the bullets hit them if they move? The bullets can't be that accurate. All they have to do is run, not in a line, or a place that is not predictable to the enemy, just run around.

"Hey, all you guys have to do is run. Try not to let the bullets hit you." Shikamaru whispered within the group. "What? We're running?" Sasuke questioned.

"Or we can risk it and try to get a gun from someone." Sakura suggested. Everyone nodded, who wanted to run away when they can get some action on?

They turned towards their enemy and counted. Fifteen men in black, Yondaime, and Sarutobi.

"I'll finish Jiraiya and Tsunade. You guys will finish them up." Sarutobi said.

Okay, fifteen men and Yondaime, it was easier without Sarutobi, but it wouldn't be that easy with Yondaime around.

Five, four, three, two, one.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari started running all over the place, in all sorts of direction. Trying to grab for the gun if they had the chance.

"Damn dress." Temari yelled.

All you can hear in the room was the bullets flying towards their targets. Missed.

One man that was trying to shot at Sakura pulled his trigger, but nothing came out. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He threw the gun down. He took out another gun and started shooting again. Temari ran behind him and pushed him. After that, she grabbed for the gun and lifted up the side of her dress. Her thigh had straps of things on it, and she took out bullets from the strap. She letted her dress fall down again, and putted the bullets in the gun.

Bam.

"TEMARI!" Sakura yelled. Did Temari betrayed them? Of course not. She shot the guy that was trying to aim for Sakura.

Bam.

While Sakura was running towards the dead man to get his gun, Temari shot the guy that was trying to shoot Shikamaru. Phew. Two men down, thirteen more to go, plus Yondaime. What the hell was he doing anyways?

Of course.

BAM.

Shikamaru caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"Temari! Are you okay? Say something !" Shikamaru yelled, shaking her. He held her in his arms, tight. "No, you can't leave yet, Temari. You can't." Shikamaru mumbled. Temari didn't say a thing. "Temari?" Shikamaru said slowly. He looked down at her, and saw her crying. "No, don't cry." Shikamaru mumbled. "Say it, Shikamaru." Temari whispered.

"Say what?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Say it."

"I love you, Temari. Don't leave me." Shikamaru said, holding her tighter.

After a few minutes, he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small smile on. Shikamaru looked at his hands, it was covered in Temari's blood. He looked back at Yondaime. Shikamaru then placed Temari onto the cold floor and stood up.

"You're going to pay for this." Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Yondaime said.

Bam.

"Oh shit!" Yondaime yelled. Everyone turned over towards the direction of the bullet. A man in black was on Sakura, punching her. She was holding onto the gun tightly, and her face looked very mad. Sasuke went over and picked him up. After that, he gave him a punched a knocked him unconscious. Sasuke than helped Sakura up.

"DAMN!" Sakura yelled loudly when she looked over at Yondaime. If the man didn't shove her, she would've shot Yondaime at this heart, but because the man shoved her, Yondaime was shot in his left arm.

Twelve more, and one injured. Okay.

Sasuke ran over to the unconscious guy and took the gun out of his hands, than he shot the man, to make sure he won't be in the way of anything.

There was only afew more people left. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. What will be the result after all of this? Is it all worth it?

They don't have a choice, this is between life and death. It wasn't easy as defeating Orochimaru and Kabuto. No, this was worse. They were going against Sarutobi and Yondaime.

"Wait, where's Tsuande?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you speaking about the dead?" Yondaime said, holding onto his arm.

_Hm, maybe two people should try to escape and see how the ballroom is. But who? _Sakura wondered. She looked at every one of her friends, wondering which two people should go to the ballroom. _Either me or Tenten HAS to go. Shikamaru wouldn't want to go, because he wants revenge. Oh, what the hell. _

"Neji, Tenten." Sakura said. Neji and Tenten walked over to Sakura, wondering what's next. "While Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I stay here and fight, can you two go and check the ballroom?" Sakura asked. Neji and Tenten looked at each other, than at Sakura. They both nodded.

Sakura told everyone else the plan. They were to distract the men in black and Yondaime while Tenten and Neji tries to sneak out.

Shikamaru walked over to Temari. He knelt down and kissed her on the cheeck. He than took the gun from her hands and stood back up. He walked towards the group.

"Here." Sakura said, giving the gun towards Tenten.

"Thanks." Tenten replied back.

"Be safe, please." Sakura pleaded.

"I will. You too." Tenten said.

Sakura hugged Tenten. "I will." Sakura said. Tenten was Sakura's only friend now, and of course, she wanted her safe. It was bad enough that the others had to leave.

"Okay, let's do it." Sakura said. Everyone nodded. Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee started fighting against the black-suited men, while Tenten and Neji escaped towards the ballroom.

"Damn!" Neji yelled.

"Oh, my ..." Tenten said slowly.

They just left the room, to see dead bodies in the hallway.

"Tenten, check if there's anyone that's still alive." Neji said. Tenten nodded and started looking at the people.

Meanwhile ...

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura turned towards and caught whatever Sasuke threw to her. She looked down at it and smiled. It was a gun. How useful. She killed one person that tried to go after Lee.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU SAVED ME !" Lee said, clinging onto Sakura. "Erm. Lee." Sakura said.

"What?" Lee said, holding her arm. "DAMMIT LEE! CAN'T YOU FUCKIN BACK OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Sasuke yelled, marching towards Sakura and Lee.

"STOP FIGHTING! THERE'S NO TIME!" Sakura yelled when Lee and Sasuke started fighting with each other.

Both of them looked at her, then at the floor. What was so interesting about the floor?

"Neji!" Tenten yelled. Neji turned around from where he was standing and looked at her. "What?" Neji questioned.

"Help me pick him up, he's still beating." Tenten said. Neji looked at her, than at the man who she was sitting next to. Neji stood up and walked towards them.

"What happened?!" Neji asked the man, who was still conscious.

"Sa-sarutobi." Was all the man said before he died.

Neji stood up, while Tenten placed the man on the floor, than closing his eyes. She than stood up next to Neji. "Is anyone else alive?" Tenten asked.

"No, only that man was alive." Neji said.

"Okay than, let's go." Tenten said.

"Okay." Neji said.

Both Neji and Tenten ran down the hallway, checking if there was anyone alive.

Eight more men, and an injured Yondaime against four teenagers and one injured. Yes, one is injured. Sakura was stabbed with a pocket knife. Oh, nothing awful, it was only stabbed on her left arm. No biggy.

Oh wait. Scratch that, there's only seven men left, and an injured Yondaime. One of the men was shot by Sasuke because he stabbed Sakura.

Okay, seven men, and an injured Yondaime against four teenagers and one injured teenager. Gee. Those men in black are big-ass wimps.

"Lee!" Kiba yelled. Lee turned over towards Kiba with a confused look on his face. "What?" Lee asked, while kicking ass. "Do you need a gun?" Kiba asked.

"Psh, no." Lee answered back.

At that moment, the man who was fighting against Lee grabbed onto Lee's foot, causing Lee to fall on his ass. "Yeah. You need it." Kiba said.

Kiba dropped a gun onto the floor, and Akamaru took it with its mouth and ran towards Lee, but was stopped by Yondaime. "Shit." Kiba mumbled. Kiba tried to go towards Akamaru and backed him up, but the man he was fighting tried to pull him back. "DAMMIT!" Kiba yelled at the man. Kiba tried to pull the trigger towards the man that was clinging onto him, but he ran out of bullets. He looked at the black suit that he was wearing and searched around for some bullets. Nope, nothing.

"SAKURA!" Kiba yelled. Sakura turned away from the man who tried to shoot her and yelled, "YES, KIBA? AHHHHH!" Sakura ran behind the couch for protection from the bullets.

"Do you have anymore bullets?" Kiba asked, trying to get away from the man he was fighting with. Sakura aimed for the man she was trying to kill, but missed.

"Yeah, I do." Sakura said. She didn't check her gun, because she thought that there was bullets in there. She slid the gun towards his way. Kiba caught it and smiled, "Thanks Sakura."

"No problem." Sakura answered back. _Oh, shit. Now I don't have a gun._

"DAMMIT, SAKURA!" Kiba yelled from across the room. Sakura turned toward Kiba's direction with a confused look. Kiba pulled the trigger, finding nothing coming out. "NO BULLETS!" Kiba yelled.

Sakura's mouth formed an "O", and mouthed sorry. She looked looked around for another gun, but her searched ended when the man pulled his trigger towards her.

"HOLY SHIT." Sakura yelled. That was close, when the bullet was flying towards her, she slid the table in front of her, leaving the bullet run through the table, making a small hole on the table.

"SAKURA." Sasuke yelled. Sakura turned her head towards him. "There should be bullets and guns in Naruto and Shino's pockets." Ah. "I'll cover you, while you get them." Sasuke continued.

Sasuke walked backward towards Sakura, holding the gun firmly, pointing towards anyone who would go closer.

Sakura stood up from where she was at and walked ran towards Shino and Ino. Sasuke ran after her, holding his gun up. Sakura kneeled onto the floor, while Sasuke stood behind her, facing away from her, holding the gun. Sakura mumbled, 'sorry' softly before searching every pocket in Shino's suit. Bingo. Shino had bullets in his pockets. Sakura tugged onto Sasuke's pants. Sasuke turned his face slightly and said, "What."

"Throw these towards Kiba." Sakura said, holding up some bullets. Sasuke nodded and yelled towards Kiba, "KIBA! THINK FAST!" Sasuke threw the bullets towards Kiba, catching it easily.

Sakura searched if there was anything else to get. She then moved onto Ino. She remembered the five of them packed weapons on their thighs before they left. Sakura looked at Ino with sad eyes before searching for weapons. "Wow." Sakura said. Sasuke turned around slightly before facing forward again.

Ino packed alot. A gun, alot of bullets, and three pocketknives. Whoa, was she ready for a fight. Sakura took the stuff and placed it in the strap around her thighs. Sakura then placed Ino's dress in its proper way. She stood up and stuffed Sasuke back pockets with some bullets. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Trying to put bullets in your pockets, just in case." Sakura said.

"Whoa, you could've told me so I could putted it in my back pocket." Sasuke replied back. Sakura snorted, she than used the gun she got from Ino and shot another guy, lucky him, he was shot on the leg.

"SAKURA." Shikamaru yelled. Sakura turned towards him and nodded. Sakura ran towards Temari and looked for anything she can get. Two guns. Wow.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled. Lee turned from his position and looked at her. "I think you need this, or else." Sakura said, throwing a gun towards Lee. The gun slid next to Lee's face as he looked at it in horror. He never used a gun before, he always knocked people unconscious with whatever he had. But he knew he had to use it.

Lee and the man was tangled up, an advantage for Lee. Lee picked up the gun and placed it next to the man's head. "Move or die." The man looked at him with horror. "Oh well, you'll die no matter what." Lee said. In a matter of seconds, Lee had blood all over himself. "WHOA. THAT WAS SOOO COOL!" Lee yelled.

"Okay..." Shikamaru said slowly.

Sakura searched in Naruto's pockets, no surprise, he didn't bring shit. She searched in Hinata's. Only a gun. Nice.

The fight was on again. Dodging and shooting. Running and hiding. Those stuff.

"Found anyone?" Neji asked. Tenten turned her head towards him and shook her head.

"Well, I guess we should get going towards the ballroom." Neji said. Tenten nodded her head and stood up.

They walked down the long hallway. There wasn't anymore dead people anymore. The hallway was longer than usual for some reason. It was very very quiet.

When Neji and Tenten came in the ballroom, they didn't believe what they saw. It couldn't be true AT ALL. It's not possible.

* * *

Eh, sorry it took SOOOO long. But yes, I updated. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I think it will be the last chapter. If you have any suggestions about the story, you can tell me. ; HAHA. well yeah. Reviews please. =

-May


	16. Chapter 16 The End

Chapter 6

Neji and Tenten stood there, looking at the ballroom. Shocked. It wasn't possible. It seriously wasn't. Neji and Tenten stepped in the ballroom, or, should I say, outside.

The ballroom looked like it was bombed up, there wasn't wall surround it now, there was only trees, and nature surrounding. Golden Ballroom had to be away from the city, and it had to be in the forest, in the middle of nowhere. Don't blame the location, what if police found out that gangsters were partying? Exactly.

The whole place had black spots everywhere. They saw people holding onto guns, but the bodies laying on the floor, the table, or the chair. Blood was almost everywhere, in every location you can see. It was freaky.

"Tenten, look around for any survivials. If you find Tsunade, tell me, also." Neji demanded. "Okay." Tenten said. They searched around for anyone that were alive, but who would be alive after that bomb? It could be heard from the other room, of course, the bomb must be huge. It also didn't look like one bomb could've pulled it off. About three or four, but of course, not one.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, she ran next to his side. "Are you okay?" Sakura whispered in his ears. Sasuke slightly nodded and looked at the man who shot him on the side of his stomach. It just brushed slightly against his skin, but it still hurted. Sakura looked at his wound for awhile before looking at him.

"I'll be okay." Sasuke whispered.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled. Sakura and Sasuke turned towards Kiba with confused looks marked on their face. They then turned the opposite way and saw what Kiba meant. A knife was flying towards them.

Ew.

Blood was flying all over the place, now.

Everyone's eyes were wide open, staring at Sakura and Sasuke. What DID happened?

Sasuke looked at Sakura, to see a knife pointing out of her back. She protected Sasuke from the knife. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the knife on the black fabric. No one could see any blood on the black fabric, but everyone knew. There WAS blood. They just saw it flying a second ago.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke said, trailing off. "I'm not going to die, it's just a small wound. Nothing like this can kill me, Sasuke." Sakura said, confidently. Sasuke putted on a small smile.

Everyone was occupied with Sakura and Sasuke, even Yondaime. But they didn't know ...

Bam.

Bam.

Two were just shot. Two more to go plus Yondaime.

"Wow, I didn't think you teenagers were this strong." Yondaime commented. "Thanks." Shikamaru said. He sounded like he wasn't thankful for anything. "No problem. I'll say, joining Mayhem and The Mafia were a brilliant idea, making them both the best gangs ever." Yondaime said.

"Oh well, it's a sad thing that the two gang members fell in love with the other." Yondaime said, shaking his head towards everyone. "That's why your friends are dead now. Don't you think they're pathetic losers?"

"SHUT UP!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Ah? Where's the other two?" Yondaime asked, searching around the room.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"The girl with two buns and the guy with long hair is gone, where are they?" Yondaime asked.

Bam.

"You're retarded." Kiba commented.

"I don't care, their lives are worthless." Yondaime said, looking at one of the men that were just shot by Kiba. "Mind as well kill the other one, he can't protect himself." Yondaime continued, now looking at the other man in black that was standing next to him.

The man in black that was standing next to him had his gun up, now. Nope, not towards Yondaime, but towards the teenagers. Whoa, was he fucked up. Why would he stand next to a guy who doesn't care if he's dead or not?

Oh, well.

Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba raised up their guns toward Yondaime and the man in black.

"Tenten? Found anyone?" Neji asked, still searching around. "Nothing." Tenten replied back.

"Where the hell is Tsunade?" Neji said, standing up.

"Neji ..." Tenten said. Neji looked over at Tenten, who had a worried face written on it.

"What, Tenten." Neji said.

"Remember, when Sarutobi left, he said that he wanted to get Tsunade so that he can finish her off?" Tenten asked. Neji remembered.

"Then where the hell is Sarutobi then?!" Neji wondered.

"I don't know ... " Tenten said, looking around the ballroom. "I think we should keep on looking for people that's alive." Tenten questioned.

"What?! We already searched, no one is alive, now, Tenten. That bomb killed everyone. No one is alive in this ballroom." Neji said, shaking his head.

Bam.

"WHAT THE FUCK." Sasuke yelled. Why'd he yell? He didn't get hurt, Kiba did. The man in black shot Kiba in the leg when Kiba was trying to get something from Sakura.

"Shut up." Yondaime yelled, holding up a gun.

"If you shot someone, we'll shot you, Yondaime." Sakura said calmly.

The teenagers stepped back, away from Yondaime. Yondaime looked like he was going crazy.

Bam.

"You're the annoying one." Yondaime said, pointing the gun towards Sakura. Ha, he missed. It looked like he didn't care if he was going to die at the end of this fight. He kept on shooting, without aim. Shooting at different places.

One of the bullets hitted a picture frame hung on the wall. The picture frame fell onto Lee's head, causing him to bleed on the head.

Because of Yondaime's insanity, everyone was getting hurt.

Bam.

That man in black was shot ... by Yondaime.

"You shot the only man that had your back, Yondaime." Shikamaru said. "How are you going to survive now?! HUH!?"

"Yondaime, put the gun down. We promise we won't hurt you." Sakura said, walking closer to Yondaime.

He was insane.

"NO. GET BACK!" Yondaime yelled. "GET THE FUCK BACK!"

Sakura didn't budge, but she kept on walking towards him. Telling him the same things over and over again. "Put the gun down and we promise we won't hurt you."

"I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY!" Yondaime said.

By this time, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba was next to Sakura.

"Whoa, Lee. What happened to your head?" Kiba said, looking at the blood on Lee.

"A picture frame fell on my fuckin' head." Lee said.

"Sakura, don't get closer, he's insane." Sasuke warned. Sakura nodded.

"How did he get so crazy?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura and Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe because he was like this before? Or ... he just gone crazy afew minutes ago. Or. He knew he was going to die, so he became crazy." Shikamaru suggested. Sakura and Sasuke shrugged again.

"If he is crazy, we can actually save everyone, because maybe he'll listen to what we say and put the gun down and surrender. By then, everyone here will be saved." Sakura asked.

They all looked at Yondaime.

"Tsunade, long time no see?" Sarutobi said.

"What do you want, Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked.

"What do I want?" Sarutobi said, chuckling. "I want absolutely nothing."

"You're lying, because you wouldn't chase me to the roof for nothing. You wouldn't send your men here. You wouldn't killed Jiraiya for nothing." Tsunade said.

Tsunade and Sarutobi were on the roof of the building. Jiraiya was killed on the way up to the roof as backup for Tsunade. At first, she was chased after by Sarutobi's men. After an hour, Sarutobi himself went to meet Tsunade. Everyone were holding guns up, besides Sarutobi.

"Haha, I never liked Jiraiya. He didn't put effort in anything. So it wouldn't be a surprise if I killed him." Sarutobi answered directly.

"Where are they." Tsunade questioned.

"Who?" Sarutobi asked, this is hands in his pockets.

"Where's the teenagers?" Tsunade said.

"Oh, when I left, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Ino were dead. Pathetic kids you picked up there, Tsunade." Sarutobi said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid not. Lucky for them, Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba came and helped them out, but that won't make a difference, now would it?" Sarutobi said, smirking.

"Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba ...?" Tsunade whispered to herself. "How the hell ... did they know about today?" Tsunade wondered about that questioned .. until she found the answer.

"YOU DAMNED OLD BASTARD!" Tsunade yelled.

"Excuse me?" Sarutobi asked.

"YOU FUCKIN TOLD ROCK LEE AND INUZUKA ABOUT TODAY, DIDN'T YOU!" Tsunade yelled. "DIDN'T YOU! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKIN OLD FUCKER!"

"Ha, you finally found out." Sarutobi said.

"WHY!?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course, they're still in the gang, why not invite them to the party? Of course, right now, their black suits would have dark red stains over it." Sarutobi said.

"YONDAIME! CALM DOWN!" Sakura yelled, trying to put some sense back in his head. Sakura was now a good seven feet away from Yondaime. He was still gripping onto his gun, shaking.

"GET BACK! NOW!" Yondaime yelled. "YOU NEED TO FUCKIN' CALM DOWN!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura, it's not working." Sasuke said. "I'LL MAKE IT WORK!" Sakura yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke yelled.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kiba commented.

Sakura now had her gun facing Yondaime.

"Don't do it, Yondaime. You're going to die if you do." Sakura said.

"GET BACK OR ELSE!" Yondaime said.

They stepped back.

"Yondaime, put down that bomb." Sakura said calmly.

Yondaime took out a bomb from his jacket and threatened them that if they went closer, he'll bomb the whole place down.

"There's no point of bombing the place, now is it? You don't want to die, right?" Sakura said slowly.

"You're so bothersome. Just put down the bomb and the gun, Yondaime." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, if you put it down, we won't hurt you." Lee said.

"Now, calm down." Kiba said.

Arf, arf.

"Put the gun gently down onto the floor." Sakura said. Yondaime followed, but he still kept the bomb in his hands. Those bombs that could be wrapped around someone's waist, but this bomb wasn't wrapped around anything. Let's say those bomb belts you see in those action movies.

"Please put down the bomb." Sakura said.

Yondaime shook his head, "If I do, you guys will shoot me. Neither way, I'll die. I'd rather we all get killed together." Yondaime pointed his finger to the button that will activate the bomb.

"NO! Don't touch that button." Sasuke yelled.

"We promise we won't hurt you. Just put it down." Lee said.

Yondaime placed the bomb belt around him, and putted his finger closer to the activate button.

They started walking backwards, talking isn't going to help. If they run away, Yondaime will set the bomb, and they won't escape. If they shot, it won't make a difference, the bomb is blocking his body.

"RUN!" Shikamaru yelled.

By that time, Yondaime have already pushed the button.

Twenty.

Nineteen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke yelled. Yondaime grabbed Sasuke's arm, keeping him from leaving. Sasuke panicked. He looked at the bomb.

Fifteen.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. She begain running towards Sasuke and Yondaime, but Lee pulled her back. "Sakura! We have to leave!" Lee yelled.

"NO. GET SASUKE! GET SASUAKE DAMMIT!" Sakura yelled, while being pulled out of the room.

Ten.

"SAKURA! We only have ten more seconds left!" Kiba yelled.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Sakura yelled.

Nine.

By that time, Lee and Shikamaru released her. Sakura ran towards Sasuke and punched Yondaime in the face. Sasuke was released from Yondaime.

Seven.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up, running towards the door, holding hands.

Six.

"COME ON! THIS WAY!" Shikamaru yelled. When they went out of the room that they fought in.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"DUCK DOWN!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke had his hands around Sakura, trying to protect her.

One.

BOOOSH.

"HOLY SHIT!" Neji yelled from where he was standing. He ran towards Tenten. "What was that?" Tenten asked. They looked at the ceiling, it's cracking. They looked at the exit. There's not much time, they had to run to the exit or the building will collapse on them. Neji wrapped his arm around Tenten's shoulder and ran to the exit. In the process of running, the ceiling blocked the exit, and Neji and Tenten were stuck. "Tenten!" Neji yelled. Neji tried to protect Tenten from the falling ceiling.

"Whoa." Sarutobi said. The building below them wasn't balanced. It moved side to side.

One of the man in black looked down the building. "Sir, the building. It's about to collapse."

Sarutobi gasped in shock. "CALL FOR THE HELLICOPER!" Sarutobi yelled. One man in black nodded, and took out his cellphone. "We need a hellicoper, now!"

"Where's the goddamn hellicoper?!" Sarutobi yelled.

"I guess we're going to die together, eh? Sarutobi." Tsunade said. "You sure can jump down, but that's a long way. You're not going to survive."

"How do you feel?! You're going to die, also." Sarutobi said. Tsunade shrugged, "As long as you're going to die with me."

Tsunade smiled. That was her last action.

**Epilogue**

7:00a.m.

_Last night, a building collapsed around twelve, midnight. That building was named Golden Ballroom. It was located in the middle of the forest, and no citizen has ever been there. The police has discovered that the gangs Mayhem and The Mafia were meeting there that night. It has been heard that they met there for the arrival of Sarutobi, the gang leader of all gangs. The cause of the collapse of the building was a bomb. That bomb was located in the middle of the building. The police have discovered many dead bodies in the ballroom. Estimate is about two to three hundred people. A hellicopter found this building collapsed from far away and flew over to see it. When they saw what happened, they reported it to the police right away. The man in the hellicopter were caught and put in jail for being involved with the gang issues. _

10:00a.m.

_The police has spent three hours searching for anyone that's alive. The police has found an old man, about seventy years old alive. That man was sent to the hospital. That man was Sarutobi. After ten minutes, that man passed away during surgery._

12:00 p.m.

_A woman that looked in her thirties was found under a set of cement. She was confirmed as Tsunade. It was calculated that she died five minutes after she was found. The police thinks the people who died later then the others because they were on the roof. The police also found many men in black. Five of those men were found dead was killed by a heart attack. They think that the cause of the heart attack was because of the long fall when the buliding collapsed. Please wait for further notice._

10:00p.m.

_The police have dugged half way, to find about one hundred people lying dead. They also found five teenagers. One of the teengers was alived when she was found. The police thinks she's still alive was because a male was trying to protect her. She was sent to the hospital. After the surgery, she was put in a hospital bed. Around nine, she dead because of lack of blood._

The two days later, 6:00p.m.

_The police has finished digging through, to find many many many corpses. They think that the people from the first story was killed before the collapse, maybe from a bomb before that. They have thought that the bomb wasn't that big, and so it didn't collapse the building the first time. Two teenagers were found near the exit. They were killed about two hours after everyone else were killed. Of course, they didn't survive, the whole building fell on them. _

9:00p.m.

_Polices have tried to look up their records, but to find nothing. The gang members that were killed didn't have any family members. Not even the teenagers. Records from Konoha High School said that the ten students, Haruno Sakura, Tenten last name unknown, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Temari who's last name is not known, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto. __This may be a good thing, now that the gangs were killed. There won't be any interference. _

10:00p.m.

_All of the bodies have been found, counted as much as five hundred people killed in the collapsed building. Also with Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Might Gai, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, Umino Iruka, and Shizune who were killed that were minor gang members._

_As of a surprise, both Mayhem and The Mafia weren't involved with any crimes. They were as normal as possible. The Mex were the one causing the trouble, and blaming it on The Mafia and Mayhem. We wouldn't want to call Mayhem, the female gang, and The Mafia, the male gang criminials, actually, they have done us some favors. They caught thirty one criminials, and their excuses were said that the criminials were careless and were caught. _

_Many people were killed in this accident. Young and old, sick and healthy. Please rest in peace. _

The next day, 12:00p.m.

_The governor held a funeral for Mayhem and The Mafia this morning. It was huge, alot of people went, to pay for their respects. They anknowledged them, not because of being brave, but because they risked their lives to kill Sarutobi and his men. The youngest people that were in their senior years in high school had the most respect. They found who they loved, and they tried everything to save their lover and, of course, their comrades. At the end of the funeral, the ten high schoolers, and Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Kiba's dog, Akamaru had the most flowers. Most of the citizens wrote a petition to the governor to make a special cementary for those people, and the governor agreed. _

* * *

Yeah, that's the end. I hope it was good. I spent my whole day trying to figure out what I should write. I hope it was descriptive at some parts. I'm not doing anymore sequels, everyone's dead. lol. Well yeah. it was fun writing this. lol. please review PLEASE.

oh yeah. i almost forgot. i want you people to read the stories from this author ... DemonicAngel08 her stories are the best.

Here are the stories you HAVE to read ...

1. Personal Assistant?

2. Muderous Alliance

3. High School Romances

She updates alot, and her stories are the most interesting stories I've ever read. They're funnny also. If you can't find her, you can check on my page, and almost at the bottom of my profile, there's that clicky thingy that says, "Favorite Authors (2)" You cilck it and it says her name. and you click on her page, and scroll down onto her profile and BAM. her stories are right there. he profile is interesting too. LOLOL.

well yeah.

please review. that'll be nice.

-May


End file.
